Siren
by Addicted Nymphomanic
Summary: Bella returns to Forks and finds herself attracted to a vampyre. Their love will bring death and possibly the apocalyse. Can they live in each other's presence for just a moment before one slips away or will they sacrifice everything?
1. Sleeping Beauty

**My Siren**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**any**_** of the characters in Twilight.  
I wish I did just to pull some strings. **

I haven't written in awhile but I hope this is good for some of the Rosalie/Bella lovers out there. I hope you guys aren't offended by my dislike of Edward and feel free to comment if there is something you like or dislike. I welcome all criticism.

Also, I changed Bella and Rosalie's character...A LOT...maybe a little. I couldn't quite capture the essence of their characters. Hope this is good enough though. ;)

_Zee ~_

* * *

**Sleeping Beauty**

The morning that I had arrived in Forks, I had noticed that it never seemed to change, the people of course changed but the town, the place itself still held to it's mysterious aura. Something was here. Something in this place was mine but I wasn't sure what. My insides told me that it was here, my blood burned like never before, maybe it was striving for whatever was here. The rain outside the car didn't seem to stop but that didn't dampened my need to know what it was that kept me searching. So here I was, I was going to find it.

I sat in awkward but comforting silence with my dad as he drove me home or could I even call in home? I hadn't been there in years. As I had noticed, despite the wrinkles that began to form, Charlie didn't seem to change much, he still had the same cologne that I had grown accustomed to when I used to visit in my younger years, still the same mannerisms and I had almost caught myself in my dad's eyes when we stiffly embraced at the airport. It was a short-lived show of affection, something that was not foreign to me but something that I never indulged myself in.

I wondered if I had done the right thing, leaving my past behind. Leaving everyone else behind, my friends in which I considered family. My bestfriend was the type of person that jumped into situations, spontaneous, at the spur of the moment, it was something that I had admired her for but never quite obtained the skill of doing so myself and to add on to that, my mother needed to be happy. Phil made my mother happy therefore I wasn't going to get in the way of that. My thoughts apparated as I glanced down at the house that I used to spend my childhood at every summer, I opened the patrol car door and exited. My father handed me one of my bags before we disappeared into the pine wood smelling house, he briefly informed me that he hadn't changed my room as he put the rest of the bags down and so eager to leaving me to my own devices. He was telling the truth for sure, nothing at all had been changed.

I peered through the window, staring at the view before deciding to change my room up a little bit more. I needed to darken it. I unpacked, placing each item of mine in my closet, each of my clothes placed according to colour. I hanged the posters of my favourite bands, quickly glancing at the poster of Cristina Scabbia from Lacuna Coil before changing the sheets and linen to something that suited me more. Green and black definitely went well with each other. I cleared away things that gripped me with nostalgia, the sickly feeling seemed to dissolve with each item that caused me to revisit past time memories. I was going to make new ones. After what seemed like hours of clearing and renovating my room, it was finally complete and I only then felt the need to rest. My bones ached, muscles screamed at me to take a moment to relax and my mind was growing weary, I hadn't slept that much the last couple of days. Much to my disappointment, as soon as my head connected with my soft pillow, my father called out to me, telling me that he had a surprise for me. To say the least, I gritted my teeth in irritation but the surprise part kept me from screaming tiredly. I made my way downstairs and out through the door where I made contact with a Norton Rotary Cafe Racer being unloaded from a rusty, worn painted red truck by Jacob, Leah seemed to stand confidently behind Billy, gently pushing him towards my father.

My childhood friends seemed rather hesitant but happy to see me, Leah didn't show anything that implied she was going to approach me but Jacob playfully punched her in the arm before shoving her towards me. In that moment, me and Leah stared at each other with intense curiousity, almost as if we were actually enemies trying to find the other is weakness before I turned and ran and Leah picked me up, shoving me over her shoulder as we both squealed with delight to see each other. Jacob soon joined, playful tickling me as she begged Leah to put me down. When we finally calmed down, I was put on the ground and only then did we finally glance at each other, seeing the obvious changes in them; I wondered what was different about me.

Keys were thrown in my direction and I caught them without a flicker in the direction of which they came.

"It's yours." I heard my father say, I must have not heard right. Disbelief marred my face as I looked at the motorcycle, tears welled in my eyes but I fought them back. Quickly, I give him a stiff but enthusiastic embrace.

"Oh my gawd! Thanks dad!" I excitedly squealed in joy. Leah raised her eyebrows at me and Jacob snickered at my vocabulary and _camply_ mimicked my actions before pouting his lips.

"Game's on." Billy, Jacob and Charlie made their way inside and soon after that, I heard a clink of glass bottles.

Me and Leah made our way inside to the kitchen. She plopped herself on the counter whilst eyeing me carefully as I looked through the fridge, indecisive about what to cook.

"So what are you making?" She questioned curiously.

"I'm not sure yet."

"How about some mac and cheese?" she suggested, shrugging her shoulders as Jacob walked in.

"That would be nice..." He agreed before grabbing a couple of beers and walking out the room again. Since it was suggested, me and Leah got to it. Not that Leah liked to cook very much but for most of the time, we fooled around as she sprinkled grated cheese on me. That afternoon, I spent mostly with Leah as we had done when we were kids. When the food was finally done, everyone was fed and intensive cleaning was finished, Leah dragged me upstairs to my room leaving Charlie, Jacob and Billy together to continue watching the game or at least talking about the errors of the players when striked out, the missed touch downs and so forth. Sports didn't really interest me.

"What high school do you go?" I asked her, hoping she went to Forks just so I would at least know someone there.

"I don't go but I do work in a bookstore out in Port Angeles with Jake if you ever feel like visiting." She answered back, pouting her lips and sighing disappointedly.

"What...you don't like it?" I quirked, still leaning again the newly decorated wall. I was curious as to why she didn't go high school but she'd tell me in her own time.

"I love it but we don't get many customers." she seemed disappointed, I would be too, it meant more time spent actually stocking up and getting paperwork done for the books that were required. I had a summer job in Arizona so I knew how the drill went.

"I see..." I was definitely going to be a common customer. I needed new books to add to my collection.

"Awesome decoration and music taste." She complimented, licking her lips as she stared at the Amy Lee poster, everyone or close enough to everyone liked Evanescence. Amy Lee's voice is too beautiful and captivating not to get caught up in it.

"Thanks." I muttered, almost immediately hearing Amy Lee's beautiful voice in my head.

"So Bella...out of curiousity..." Leah started, sitting on my bed and smoothing the invisible wrinkles on the bed but didn't seem to continue whatever she wanted to ask or say.

"I was wondering...are you dating someone- anyone at the moment?" she paused then looked at me; her eyes glimmered nervously. Leah was _never_nervous.

"No but there is _someone_that I'm waiting for." I vaguely answered not wishing to get into the disappointing conversation about thralls and chosens again. I remember when Victoria explained it all to me, I was surprised, disappointed and very curious to say the least but then again, she was a vampire and knew a lot more than she let on. A very sexy, powerful, feline looking one. Leah gave me a questioning look before looking away.

"And yourself?" I asked diverting the subject from myself.

"Well, sorta. I found someone." Leah answered, I was never one to pry but I was curious. My childhood bestfriend had a boyfriend. One that would take care of her otherwise I'd make sure he woke up painfully with a _new_asshole installed.

"Tell?" I encouraged, she looked at me with her hard eyes before sighing. She was never a person to keep her heart on her sleeve. I could remember the first time we met, we almost immediately hated each other. After a few years, we warmed up to each other and it turned out we both had a lot of things in common and had things to deal with at a young age. Not that we understood what those things were but we _understood_eachother. We still have our secrets.

"I haven't really told anyone but it's a_ girl _called Angela; actually goes to Forks High." I smiled, clearly happy for her. I didn't expect her to say a girl but choice was hers. I was suprised, actually happily surprised though, that meant I had to change my previous statement. If this girl or woman hurt my bestfriend, she would understand a whole new meaning to the word _torture_.

"I'm happy for you and you ought to tell me all about her...sometime soon." She nodded carefully, I crossed the room and gave her an affectionate hug, it was long and comforting that I hadn't been aware of her crying till I felt my shoulder moist and soft sobbing.

"Leah? Why are you crying?" I pulled away from the hug and wiped her tears as they fell. I was worried that I might have said something wrong when they continued on. I recluctantly gave up and let her cry on me. I kept her like that until her cries ceased.

"It's just that- it's always been you and me...It's always been you that was understanding- you took the time to know me and me who pushed you away. People always hurt me but you were always there." Her voice came out metallic and raspy. She sniffed, slowly composing herself. She wasn't going to tell me anymore and I figured there was more than what she was letting on, Leah has too much pride to cry about me and her being bestfriends.

"We are best-friends, it's part of the job." I deadpanned, smiling as I rubbed her back.

"Clearly, you don't get paid enough." Leah said clearly amused, her lack of sniffling told me that her mood had changed. She wanted to forget what just happened. This was one of the only times that she'd let her guard down. She would be bare, sensitive and vulnerable. It was good in some sense.

"I really don't-" I replied, my smile never faltering. She grabbed a pillow and slammed it against me. The force that had been delivered was so strong, I nearly fell off the bed. I dogded her second attack, grabbing the other pillow and running around the small space of my room. I attacked like a lioness waiting to prawl upon it's prey.

"Oh come on- I didn't expect that at all." I complained. She always had the first hit.

"That's the whole point." We both attacked, dodging her attacks yet again, I slammed the pillow to her back and sides then jumped her on to the bed where I attempted to tickle her. Only then did my memories of her flood back, she_ wasn't _ticklish.

_Damn_.

Before I even knew what was happening, she flipped us over so I was beneath her as she straddled me. I was immediately flushed with humiliation that I had forgotten but that apparated as she tickled me mercilessly and soon another pair of hands joined in as I squirmed. Begging them to stop so I could breath, Jake caught on to the position I was in, my eyes caught Leah's brown eyes and a frown had plagued her face making her so adorable.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think that you _two_ were having some _serious_rough sex." Jake finally dropped the comment both, me and Leah had awaited. We quickly grabbed the pillows we had dropped and rained attacks on him.

"Hey- no fair- that's two against on-" He laughed as we each took turns then pilled on him, tickled him and attacked him when he was down.

"You asked for it!" Leah shrieked with laughter as Jake found a pillow and started attacking back. It was just like when we were kids, we spent most of the time play fighting and attacking each other. There'd be times when we just sat together reading or watching movies. I could vaguely remember but last time we had watched a movie together, it happened to be ginger snaps.

"I'm beyond just a little tired now..." Leah finally enquired stopping my train of thought. We sat on the bed lazily retiring from the pillow fight. We exchanged stories of the past when we used to play together then skimmed through books I had brought back from Arizona.

"Listen, we gotta go but can I have your number to give you a call sometime?" She asked as she got up from my bed, handed me her iphone and I quickly typed in my number before handing it back to her. They both briefly hugged me before heading downstairs and out the door with Billy, the sound of a car door being closed clarified that they were leaving to go to the reservation.

The rest of my evening was quite quiet. I had tucked myself into bed and continued reading Silence of the Lambs. I liked suspence and this book could satisfy my craving. The book made me wonder if I could become a killer just for the sake of gaining something, being something that I wanted for so long? Could I kill people for my own personal needs?

I fell into deep slumper and was attacked by dreams of my _chosen_. The person I _needed_, _wanted, __**craved**_ for. My obsession of this person. This _woman_. My dreams turned sensual on many occasions, I would grasp onto things, moan and growl in my sleep, I would call out to someone, I would call out a name but never would recall it in my wake, my body writhering with sweet pleasure that would take me so high, that my hips would involuntarily buck and by the time my eyes open, my body would feel as though it was deprived of meeting the optimum that would take me high and back down low. This night was no different, I woke with beads of sweat coating my body as I grasped the sheets, needing something to reel me into reality. My core was moist, the dream had felt so real. The hairs on the back of my neck stood stiff and a cold shiver of anticipation clawed at my skin. Someone was in my room and despite the eerie thought of someone entering my room; I felt safe. In this particular person's presence, it was as if my body could sense_ her_.

"You could at least make known of your presence or-" I barely finished my sentence when the figure standing in my room responded, cutting through. I should be screaming or something, there's a stranger in my room.

"I don't need to." The voice was sensual to my ears. I knew that the woman had witnessed me writhering, moaning and calling out a name that still to this moment, I couldn't remember.

"Why?" questioning the stranger as I felt her eyes racking at my body. I felt beyond just a little aroused.

"You called me; you wanted me here." the stranger responded, her voice lacking affection but confident.

"Did I?" Not actually remembering asking her into my room though I did remember strong arms touching my body, I shivered with new arousal.

"Yes, you called, moaned and maybe in growled." I blushed, feeling the heat immediately flood my face. I tried to not look mortified at the thought that Charlie must of heard me if this stranger had. With a quick look to the door, worry clouded my face.

"He's sound asleep." She reassured me. Relief embraced my insides. A sharp exhale was heard from the dark figure. I blushed harder.

"I need to clean up."

"I'll leave..."

I felt reluctant to leave and for a moment, I thought she did to. In fact, I knew she didn't want to leave. Hesitantly, I nodded to the stranger though my insides were telling me to stay with this woman. To be in the same room as her.

"Your name?" I asked nervously, not quite looking at the woman who had revealed herself in the moonlight glowing in my room.

"Rosalie..." Her voice was soft, comforting yet distant and with that the stranger left.

She left. The pangs of pain could be felt within my system, it was as if my heart was slowingly being pulled out by threads. My chest throbbed with a dull ache. My need to be with the stranger intensified. Pain carved along my skin, I felt on fire. My eyes turned yellow, a snake like slit became of my iris, invisible shards of glass began to pierce my burning skin. It seemed as though my body was aware of Rosalie's distance.

After what seemed like hours, the sharp pain dulled. I felt Rosalie close by. I hadn't been aware that I was on the ground kneeling and in front of me, piercingly green eyes stared back at me. Before I had even been aware of it, tears began to swarm in my eyes, a choked sob escaped my lips and within seconds she had picked me up, sat me so I straddled her lap and I cried into her cold neck, a circular motion of her finger rubbing my back, every touch along my spine, making my sobs wither away till I felt the need for sleep grasp at me. My eyes felt heavy and she laid me down, lay beside me and wrapped her strong arms around me. Slowly, I felt myself lulled to sleep by her scent. Vanilla. Berries.

I woke suddenly feeling the empty, I realized that not only had I let myself go near her but she was going to die because of me. Fear gripped me coldly.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Well, maybe it isn't the best time to decide to write a fanfiction considering I have exams next week but I figured, why not let out my stress by writing or something.  
Anyways, let me know what y'all think. Later. **


	2. Orestes

**Siren**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**any**_** of the characters in Twilight.  
Wish I could just to pull some strings.**

I hope you guys aren't offended by my dislike of Edward and feel free to comment if there is something you like or dislike. I welcome all criticism.

_Zee~_

* * *

**Orestes**

Attending my first day in Forks High, I reluctantly parked my bike; it was still hard to believe that Charlie had let me keep the bike, let alone ride the monster. Focusing on the task at hand, I pulled the helmet off and climbed off the speedy vehicle. The looks of curiosity, surprise and most of all, lust from the pupils was almost enough to drive me back to leaving. I hated attention especially the undivided type I was currently receiving as I brushed by the students to the reception. It was the creature inside me that wanted it all. That enjoyed the eyes of the people fawning over it. It was the reason my thrall was on full throttle mode hence the attention. Ugh. I mentally shuddered at the thought that they were most certainly undressing me with their eyes. At some point, I had given up even trying to rid myself of the attention and thanked the receptionist who also seemed as though she'd lost control as she gaped at me. Muttering, "Good God, you are beautiful." as she handed me a guide map and timetable for all the lessons I was due to attend for the day. She blushed hard as I winked before striding off to lesson. I didn't see the excitement of actually going but it couldn't hurt at least if I could ignore the fact that literally, deep down inside there was something that made me come here.

The day lead me to meeting a group of students, the first being Eric who treated me as a damsel in distress. He walked me to lesson and briefly introduced me to his friends. My overenthusiastic escort for the day even though he was practically drooling and staring most of the time. Mike had been the worst, I forced myself not to recoil in disgust as he stared in my direction or at his futile attempts to ask me out. I am not interested didn't seem to be language he understood. On the other hand, there was Jessica, the one creepily obsessed with Mike who seemed purely oblivious to her existence. She loved gossip, I could just tell with the way she pryed in details of other's conversations or lives that didn't concern her. Part of me wanted to believe that there was some element of kindness in her, though that thought was immediately flushed down the toilet when she glared at me, almost as if her glare was directed to kill me. She got even more irritated, probably even hated me some more when she noticed the attention I was receiving not only from the hungry lustful eyes of Mike but also the rest of the student body. If it wasn't lust, it was pure molten jealousy. My thrall again. It wasn't something I could control as of yet.

After that, it had all gone surprisingly quick; the first two lessons History and Maths had gone quite well, though I couldn't look anywhere without seeing the stares and glares of the adolescent youth, way to make a girl feel welcome. The look of distaste that I directed back was definitely enough to keep the stares to a minimum. It had only came to my realization now that I couldn't feel the sharp ache I felt last night when Rosalie left. It still baffled me, Victoria _had_ to explain things to me _again_. The only thing she had told me about was that if I bonded with her, she was most definitely going to die, she had also informed me that being in the same area as each other, I would eventually draw her to me without my acknowledgement and that if that happens, well, everything would go to hell. Well, I had just a couple of weeks to possibly find out what to do if I bonded with her, if I could save her. I didn't even know her and my creature had already acknowlegded her as mine. I would call Victoria tonight to explain what had already happened and hopefully, she would know what to do about it. I surfaced from my thoughts when I became aware of a body standing infront of me, confusion hit me when I looked up to see a guy turning from red to almost blue before muttering 'I like you' then running off like a primary school boy. What the hell? I shook my head, shoved my notebook in my bag and left the room as the bell went off yet again. I had to get out of here before I killed people with my thrall.

For the break, I headed off to sit outside, isolating myself from other people but it seemed as the guys had evolved from turning to blue to showing off to prove who was alpha male. Normally, I would find this amusing but today, I found it irritating. Why? I wasn't even sure. I thought back to Rosalie, her mysterious piercing green eyes and her slender body. I could still feel it curved behind me, her strong arm draped around my waist, keeping me close to her. It was surprising how I managed to bury my face into her neck and not even know what she looked like. I purred when I remembered her silky soft but cool skin against my face. It caught someone's attention, I gasped and fell off the bench table when I opened my eyes to see Angela standing in front of me. When the hell did I close my eyes? I wrecked my brain for answers as she looked down at me attempting to stifle a laugh by biting her lip. She held her hand out to me, I took it happily and she pulled me up before prying her hand away from mine.

"Sorry about that...didn't realize I was that scary." she apologized, smirking as she pulled on the shoulder strap of her messenger bag.

"It's okay, you just surprised me." I answered quietly, shame flooded my face and I knew my face was beyond just a little red. After flicking off the invisible dirt off myself, we headed towards the doors.

"I'm just heading off to English, Eric told me you'd be in mine so he asked me to take you." She smiled and I remained quiet beside her partly because I had nothing to say to her, not that I didn't want to, just didn't want to randomly ask her if she was dating my best friend which would be a huge mistake if she wasn't. Leah would kill me. There could be many Angelas in Forks High and so far, I only knew one. I couldn't just ask all of them if they knew Leah.

"So how are you enjoying Forks High so far?" She asked trying to break the ice which I can say was pretty thick at this point. She seemed completely oblivious to the looks she was getting from some of the student body.

"Well, apart from the stares and glares we are getting right now...pretty well actually." She slightly nodded, a faint blush creeped on her features. I _almost _resisted the urge to smirk at her adorableness. She pulled me aside into the classroom which I used was the English one.

It wasn't even a moment before I took a seat next to Angela that students began to file in like cattle, each taking their own seat. 1o minutes later, a teacher walked in and signalled that it was the start of lesson. I was enjoying English with Angela who liked to read nearly as much as I did. Angela seemed like the type of girl I could trust or most likely get along with the most out of the group. She saw more than people gave her credit for. I assumed she was the Angela, Leah had mentioned the night before. She certainly seemed the type, she was beautiful, just a little less taller than Leah, model build and she had that sense of intellect behind her deep brown eyes.

"So for someone who lives in Arizona, why are you so pale?"

My neck snapped in her direction, eyes boring into hers. The fact she knew where I lived before worried me about what other stuff she knew about me, I fiddled with the pen, twirling it between my fingers "I don't really know, to be honest. I think the sun rejects me." I shrugged nervously and she cracked a smile.

Totally acknowledging my discomfort at the subject of myself, she began a new conversation "I've got a total crush on Lisbeth Salander, I mean- she's totally bad ass but also quite complicated to understand." She revealed, smiling.

"Yeah, in both movies, she seems really awesome when portrayed as Noomi Rapace and Rooney Mara but in the book, when you get the hindsight of what she really is like, you begin to understand her a little bit more, why she does the things she does...It's not so much that she is complicated but more of she had a lot of things to deal with at a young age and basically, deals with them her own way."

She seemed genuinely interested as she leaned further in, "I suppose you are right but then again, she's complicated in the sense that she has a beautiful on and off girlfriend who probably adores her and would not hurt her and yet she goes chasing after Mikael Blomkvist. The guy who just happens to be more focused on getting his money and reputation back and not to mention at the end when she sees him back with Erika. Ugh!"

I giggled at how frustrated she was but I could see her point. I thought about what she just said and replied, "Maybe it's not so much as she wants to chase after Blomkvist but she acknowledged that she had fallen in love with him than Miriam. She didn't make that choice. She's only going after what she wants. The guy understands her, he gets along with her, tries to get to know her I suppose. It's a complicated relationship. You can't blame her for being human- I mean...we do it all the time. Oh and I can see why you have a crush on Lisbeth."

She hummed then almost as if something clicked, she somehow diverted into the subject of love interest, "So have you taken any interest in anyone in Forks High?" she asked, I shrugged before answering.

"Sort of. I already have someone." I reflected back to Rosalie. A smile grew on my face, a sense of pride erupted inside me. It was as if the mystical creature inside was praising me. Telling me that I needed to accept it all. There was a rush of excitement whenever I was in her presence even if it happened to be a couple of metres away but then I remembered the fear I felt this morning. Immediately, I knew I had frowned when Angela's changed. I knew she wanted to know. I knew she wanted to ask.

"So how is it going with you and Leah?" shifting the question to her so it wouldn't stay on me, surprise dawned on her face. "How do you know?" She sharply replied shocked, she began to shift about nervously.

"Leah is my best friend, we grew up together." She is beautiful, kind and caring when you get to know her. She was nothing like some of the girls I'd come across. Leah saw people for who they really were rather than for what they weren't. She judged people based on the quality of their character. Angela definitely deserved Leah.

"She didn't tell me about you...well, to be fair, I don't ask that much about her despite my curiosity." She explained, looking down at her book.

"Well, talk to her. Ask. She seems taken by you and I'm sure she would tell you; she's open once you break through some of the barriers she's put up." She seemed surprised by my response; she whispered thanks. I could tell that she had never had a friend that actually listened and encouraged her to do better. Before she could ask me anything else, the bell rang, signalling end of lesson and Jessica walked in, her attention focused on us, asking us what we had been speaking about and I immediately responded by telling her it was personal. It burnt her but she wouldn't let it show. She had far too much pride for that. I ignored her as she began on the subject of Mike yet again. The motivation of the day was knowing in a couple of hours, I was due to go home away from the attention and suffocation of temporarily being popular as the new girl.

By the time lunch break hit, I'd come across the very famous and very much vampire Cullens. Quite an intriguing family but my eyes caught onto one specific blonde. She was elegant, almost as though she was above the world. I examined her; she was wearing grey Calvin Klein heels, grey jeans that grasped her curves, a matching grey v-neck sweater and a white woollen scarf. I knew her. I hadn't been interested that around her were some other people just as beautiful as she was but they couldn't possibly measure up to her. Her first look in my direction to this day, her flawless features, porcelain pale skin shocked my heart into moving at an unsteady pace. Her piercing green eyes widened when she noticed me, she smiled and I smiled before looking away. I knew it was her. The one, My Chosen. She had been in my room the night before, she lured me to sleep.

I brought myself back from my muted state of hearing, Jessica's voice seemed to hit hard on the nerve-ending causing me to cringe and as she continued her moaning about how Edward Cullen didn't think any girl was worth dating. However, the real problem was that her voice was beyond irritating. Maybe, that's why he had not wanted to. I made a comment about his sexuality which earned me and the rest of the table a dark, furious glare from the man himself as the others snickered at Jessica's bewildered look as if she was putting two and two together.

Continuously muting Jessica's voice, I thought about one thing I had figured out about the blonde was that she wasn't human and neither was her family. Second, she was my chosen. Finally, her name was Rosalie Hale and the man walking beside her was Emmett. She gracefully sat and beside her Emmett sat, whispering something into her ear as her eyes sauntered to where I was sat, the look she gave was unwavering, her green eyes seemed burn into mine with strange intensity. I could feel a strong pull towards her. Victoria had warned me about the effects of meeting my mate, she had told me to let her go before it all went to hell. I knew she was right. I was cursed to never find my true love but now that I had; my mate _was _going to die. Maybe, I had a chance. My mate was not human, she harnessed power that she wasn't even aware of, I could feel it humming from her.

She smirked when it came to realization that I was staring at her. She laughed at something he said and I could hear it melodically travelling in the sound waves, dominating all sounds around the room. A current of jealously seemed to fire the rage I felt towards the man beside her. I growled, forgetting that there were people around me. It got me the attention of the Cullen table. She _was_ mine. At that moment, I wanted her so bad; it felt like hot lava was running through my veins. I wanted her. _Here. Now. __After_. Her eyes widened almost as if she knew exactly what I was thinking as we stared at each other, never breaking from each other's gazes.

"Bella?" someone said my name but I couldn't figure out who. A constant ringing in my head began, I could now _feel_ the change happening. This wasn't good. Needles pricked beneath my skin like the feel of hot warm on cold skin. I knew my eyes were changing in colour, lightening from brown to yellow. I begged my head, this can't be happening to me now. Not now. Please not now.

"Bella?" Angela whispered to my ear, her voice thick with concern. I pulled myself out of my head and looked in Angela's direction. Her face was flooded with concern as the others seemed completely oblivious to my current state. I pushed the change back down like smoke down my throat. I am a reminiscent of a siren. A change would mean that- shit. I pushed away my thoughts and decided to get out of there as fast as I could.

"I'm fine, can you please take me to Biology?" I said huskily, she nodded as I turned back to face the canteen doors. I felt the beads of sweat forming on my back, the coolness of the air blowing outside. Turning back one last time, the green eyed goddess had long disappeared and an empty, crushed feeling seemed to linger and I was left with an accusing glare from the bronze-haired brother, if I recall exactly, his name was Edward. I could feel something else, my head began to ache and a high pitched ringing made my ear drums feel as thought they'd explode, his face contorted into one of pain as he held his head. In that moment, I realized that he was trying to read my mind and the ringing in my head before was not because of the change, it was him. His golden eyes still burned into my back as I left the canteen with an angry sigh.

He could go to hell for all I care.

As I followed Angela's lead, I stopped by the toilets to wash my face and hands, that's when I noticed the elongated nails or more like claws. I looked around to see Angela staring elsewhere, I had to concentrate for a minute hoping my nails would go back to normal. I didn't want to turn into a fire breathing, bird-like creature in front of my new friend regardless of the fact she was dating my best friend. Angela questioned my state of health as I caught a glimpse of myself, paler than usual but reasonably looking not dead. I reassured her I was fine. Relief flooded across her face as she had decided that I was 'alive' as she put it. I shook my head, hoping this feeling of dread would fade and walked out in comfortable silence with Angela.

We found Rosalie waiting outside class with a scowl towards Angela who slightly smiled my way as she turned away from Rosalie and left us. As she passed me, she winked and nodded her head towards the blonde as if confirming that this was the someone I had told her about before. I stood in front of the blonde as she now stood blocking my way from entering the classroom.

"What are you and what did you do to me?" she asked her voice hardened but edged with curiousity. Her features were stone like she was blocking me from stealing the privacy of her mind, what laid behind her facade. She was kind. I knew she was from the way she took care of me. She looked at me as though I was a creature far from this world, I was close to telling her as soon as the question left her lips but I couldn't, not because I didn't want to but I just couldn't at least not yet.

"I'm not quite sure..." Despite what I wanted to say, I replied not listening to what my heart had to say. I knew exactly what I had just done. I was going to be the death of her. Her eyes softened, she moved aside, held the door and let me in. I sat at the bench table and looked around the surroudings as she followed and sat beside me.

She ever so slightly smiled in my direction and finally answered in what seemed like hours, "You know, we are quite alike..." She took a different approach, her response was warm and sincere. Genuine.

"Alike in what sense?" I questioned, probing the details as she gave them.

"Alike in the sense that we both have something to hide from the world." her answer vague but truth weighed in her response. I decided to give her an answer, one that she may not have been satisfied with.

"To answer your previous question of what I am, I can't tell you at the moment but at some point in life...I'd like to believe I was human." I offered the truthful response leaving her even more curious. Her eyes seemed to burn with further intensity than before.

"I assure you, I'm no threat to the humans or _your_ family but tell...the mind reading one to keep out of my head and way." the last part came out as a snarl, just the mere thought of the mind-reader probing into my head was more than enough to fuel me with even more rage that shown on the outside. I thought I saw surprise and a hint of something else in her eyes but before I had a chance of actually interpreting exactly what else I saw, it faded.

After what seemed like pregnant silence between us.

"So then...Miss Swan, what brings you to Forks?" She asked in pure interest. Angela had told me that she was apparently Ice Queen of Forks High. She could drop you before you even knew you were falling. I was aware of what it was that made her this warm towards me, I had noted how she glared then scowled at Angela as I approached the classroom.

"Partially, I needed to escape some...things and someone close to me decided to send me here with good reason though at the moment, it seems like a bad reason and another being, I was searching for someone." I merely shrugged, the reason being as vague as possibly achievable without sounding cold.

She regarded me with skepticism, deciding if she wanted to believe me or not. She was curious. Unable to find what she wanted to hear but instead accepting what vague answers she had gotten from me.

"Have you found that someone?" I tapped out of my mind and bore into her eyes as she asked, knowing full well that it was her that I was searching for. After last night, it was still not clear as to how she felt about me considering I was her mate.

"Yes, she was in my bed last night." I winked and she smirked.

"Already seducing strangers you hardly know into your bed." She gave me a self-satistified smile then winked when I blushed hard. Another figure appeared outside the door before I could come up with her response. I believe it was Alice, the pixie like woman whom I assume was the strange one in Jessica's mind. She opened the door, her voice evident of excitement, she greeted me with politeness as she introduced herself.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, We've been waiting on your arrival. I'm Alice." I nodded and took her hand as she offered it.

"Pleasure to meet you too. I'm-"

"Bella."

"Bella."

Rosalie looked at us clearly interested in what seemed to transpire between us. Alice walked over to Rosalie and whispered something and I took that as a sign to focus on something else. I watched the forest outside as it seemed to go on and on, the greenery never ending. I tried to remember last time I saw something so beautiful that didn't involve my collection of motorcycles back in Arizona at Victoria's mansion.

"Bella?" Rosalie asked gently as I turned to face her. Her lips began to curve in a familiar fashion till a smirk was displayed upon her lips. Alice had inspired something. Whatever was exchanged between the two women involved me in some way and I was going to find out. As she said, we both have something to hide from the world.

"Yes?" I replied, curiously awaiting her response.

"Would you care to join us for dinner tonight?" she asked gracefully, knowing full well that I would at least consider it. Us? I assumed she meant with her family. Edward was going to be there. Great. I had completely forgotten of Alice is presence as I smiled and hummed just to give her the idea that I was thinking about it. I had already concluded I would go. I would go to reassure them that wasn't a threat but pay close caution of Edward.

"I would love to join you...I believe we have some things to discuss among other things." her smirk turned into a small smile of appreciation. Deep down I knew that I would have to explain to her what was going to happen if anything ever happened between us.

"Well, it is settled then..." Alice finally said before Rosalie handed over what I assumed was her car keys over to Alice who simply nodded towards us as her sign of leave. She closed the door after herself, leaving us both in each other's company. Rosalie then sighed, leading me to believe that she was irritated as to what the pixie had whispered to her.

"Sorry about leaving last night."

"It's alright, you had to."

"You just smelt really good." she whispered too low for human ears to have heard but loud enough for me. She shifted her weight, clearly uncomfortable with the seat.

I smiled in return at her complement and replied, "Well, clearly not good enough for you to eat me." at that moment, she chuckled, tilting her head to side, it was by far the most melodically beautiful thing I could have heard.

"Be careful, one might think that you would enjoy that." she teased, a predatory grin playing upon her lips. Her eyes burned obsidian. Glistening. She slid closer to carefully observe me, my response had left me. I was officially speechless.

"No objections then, I take it as _you will_ be my dinner." She continued as I sheepishly smiled.

"We shall see..." I finally replied after what seemed like minutes. In response, she wiggled her ringed index finger as to say that we would have none of that.

Her posture suddenly changed, she slid further away from me giving me some space, the door opened and closed as students entered and sat clearly bewildered that I was in the company of a Cullen. She stood and finally; "Until later then, Bella." She winked and seductively left the room much to my disappointment moreover; the mind probing brother entered and took a seat beside me.

"What are you?" He harshly whispered, his posture tense and rigid. He clearly had some issues with his control. His eyes changed from gold to black within seconds, his nostrils flared and he stopped breathing. Evidently suffering from blood lust, he clenched his hands, awaiting my response.

"Excuse me?" I played it innocent to see how much I could get on his nerves. He had no right. It wasn't any of his business and to think that he even had the audasity to try to read my mind. It was not an inviting trait and I'd let him get annoyed and angry with me. If he wanted to know what went through my mind, I would let him but after today, there was no chance I was going to endure sitting next to this thing. To actually think that he was meant to be a vampire, I smiled earning an even more vengeful look from him...I knew a vampire when I saw one and this- this was just something else. It was another race of 'vampires' indeed.

"I ask you again...what are you?" He spat as though I had insulted him. This was getting out of hand.

"Well- that's rude and it's not any of your business." I replied calmly but with hint of annoyance. The adrenaline was raising from the base of my stomach, attempting to settle it was futile and he was irritating me. The needles had began to prick through my skin, my body felt set aflame, my nails began to elongate and I bit my lip to stifle the screams of pain edged inside my throat. My head began to ache in sharp pain, the lights seemed to flash rays of further pain into my body like a knife stabbed through burnt skin. I swallowed the smoke again, once controlled I ignored all of the bronze haired Cullen's attempts to demand information from me.

The teacher walked in and in that moment, I excused myself, stating that I wasn't feeling that well, the teacher looked in my direction, taking in my form before snapping out of his lust provoked state. He nodded. After walking around the school in order to pass time and to calm the creature inside me, I decided to head back. None of the Cullens had appeared near me nor had the students which I was grateful for.

The last lesson being PE, I went to reception to at least attempt to switch biology to another class so I didn't have to endure sitting in the same room as the mind probing prick. In addition to further disappointment, I found him there and the receptionist denying him the ability to switch as he pushed past me, he questioned what I found amusing, I merely shrugged heading off to PE; I would definitely make Biology enjoyable for him.

I was _not_ going to play volleyball at all. No way. Mythical creature or not, I was _still_ not graceful. Danger to myself didn't seem to quite hit the spot. I manged to convince the teacher to let me sit in the side lines as it was my first day and she did. I watched Jessica play whilst hoping to get further attention from Mike then Edward. Poor girl. They were hardly interested in her. I knew exactly who Edward wanted, I'd seen the sharp look he gave Mike when Jessica launched herself at him and as for Mike, his face seemed to redden when in my presence.

"Bella, how did it go with Rosalie?" Angela questioned as she sat beside me, breaking my train of thought. How did it go with Rosalie? I questioned myself.

"It was good." I assumed it was. We managed to share a vague conversation even flirt a little. That was good. I concluded. Satisfied with my response, I added a small smile.

"How vague." She teased and expected me to offer further response to my previous reply. I almost laughed when I noted how close it was to my thoughts.

"Mmmhmm."

"Y'know, good could mean many things to other people." she pushed further, clearly she wanted me to elaborate. She seemed trustworthy since she hadn't shared anything details of our discussion with Jessica or neither of the group and to add on to that, she was my best friend's girlfriend. I wasn't an excellent judge of character but Angela, she was proved herself to be sincere. The sort of person I could rely on, she had afterall taken me to English and Biology.

"I'm having dinner with her and possibly her family." I finally replied, showing some excitement towards the statement.

"Wow. First day and you're _already _meeting with her parents. I definitely _didn't_ see that coming." she smiled wistfully and playful punched my arm.

"So...what's going to happen between you two?" she asked again. She stressed on the 'you two' part.

"I'm not quite sure yet." It was the truth, I wasn't sure what would happen in fact, I knew what it meant for us to mate but somehow, I felt the guilt oozing out of me. There was much to figure out about her but so much else I had to worry about.

We sat in comfortable silence and watched the game, offering some cheers to Jessica as she scored points for her team. Angela scribbled her number on a piece of paper just as the lesson ended and handed it to me as we left; she persisted that I call her in my time of need or if I ever wanted to talk about whatever came to mind. She reluctantly left to go to the changing rooms to join Jessica who was practically screaming for her to come over.

I rushed through the bodies of students all in a hurry to get out of the school. As I finally approached my precious bike, I stood waiting for the blonde to appear and after the students had cleared out in the parking lot, each to their own cars, I spotted her handing her bag to her sister. She smiled in my direction and I climbed my bike and waited for her.

The students seemed to pause as she approached me, handing her my spare helmet. "You ready?" I asked, clearly nervous but not allowing her to see.

"Yeah, we are going to my house but we can stop by your house if you would like to change." She whispered, as she shoved on the helmet and climbed behind me, tucking her hands around my waist. I shook my head as my baby roared to life and we sped off leaving everything else behind. My current worry was wondering how on earth I was to get to her house if I didn't know where she lived but along the way; I figured she would give me directions. I purred as I felt her strong arms carefully wrapped around me, not concerned if that she had heard me but much to my surprise, she tightened her hold on me. The ride was beyond just enjoyable, I increased the speed as we carefully overtook passing cars, the lights dancing around us and finally we came to a stop on the side of the road where I turned around to face her and gently removed her helmet before removing mine.

"There's something I have to tell you." I whispered, I had practically bonded with her and I was aware that she knew.

"We are mates, what is there to tell?" I could hear a teasing element of her voice. She smiled but her face took a serious turn when I got off the motorcycle and stood facing her. I was nervous- well, scrap that. I was a step away from shitting bricks.

"There's more..." I owed her the truth at least, I fought my head which was warning me that I knew her for less than a day and I was about to tell her things that even Charlie wasn't fully aware of. Maybe, it was far too soon but I couldn't hold back from telling her now that I had already began. The creature had been brutally mentally berating me for hesitating. She also stood silently, waiting for me to continue.

"I _am_a veela." with that said, she paused, deep in thought. Did she understand what that meant? I hoped she did. She had been on Earth more than I had been. She soon snapped back into the reality and when I expected her to react in great negativity, she sighed and pulled me closer; securely wrapping her arms around me. This time, there were no tears, just silence.

"We should get going." she said after we stood there for what seemed like an hour, she pulled her arms away from me and I immediately felt the cold breeze running up my spine. She handed me my helmet and kissed my cheek before shoving hers on and climbing the bike. I guess we would see what happens next when I get to meet her family.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I realize that it could be much more detailed, more things explained, more conversation and that I rushed things but the pressure is intense when you got people waiting for you to update. I got an exam in like 8 hours so I hope that you could take this as an apology for making you all wait.  
So y'all now know that Bella is a veela. Rose, well- I can assure you, she's not a sparkly vampire like Edward. Anyways, if you think it could use some improvement, drop me a review if you wish and I will reply to it as soon as I can. Later.


	3. Stranger

**Siren**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**any**_** of the characters in Twilight.  
Wish I did just to pull some strings.**

The long awaited meeting with the Cullens. I will now be _**hopefully**_ updating every week. I will devote my entire attention to this story after my exams meaning more updates.

_Zee~_

* * *

__**Stranger**

As we finally approached her family's mansion, she parked the fierce motorcycle and allowed me to get off before following and she removed her helmet as I had done seconds before, waving her hair around.

"Well, this baby is _sexy_." she smirked and ran her finger along the body of my bike. I was jealous of my bike, I mean- if I didn't already love it and it was a person; I would be torturing it with deadly looks. _Shit. _I looked down, ashamed of myself for getting jealous of my _own_ bike when my eyes finally trailed back to her it still shocked me as to how this woman could walk and ride in heels, had it been me; I could see it all going to hell. Accidents on highways. Quickly brushing away the thought of me in heels, I concluded I was better off in my boots or converse.

"You could have always gone faster." I replied amused as I knew that the speed was not enough for her. She longed for the thrill. She turned and looked at me with such intensity, I had to hold myself back. _Fuck me_. I looked away from her and took a shaky breath. _Calm yourself. _A familiar voice from within whispered. "Someone would think you were trying to break speeding laws to gain a reward." She mused, clearly carefree and much different from the character before. Her predatory grin had appeared yet again. She ran her hand through her hair, she was beyond beautiful. It was godly how her features were. I could just live by worshipping her long seemingly endless legs, her curves, her smile, and green eyes never failed to surprise me, whenever she stared deep into my eyes, I felt as if she could read my thoughts, feel what I felt and it filled me with so much fear that I would just have to look away to get my bearings right.

"It depends what reward you have to offer." I replied casually, looking up and down at her. Knowing fully well that it didn't faze her to have people undressing her with their eyes, I _almost_ growled at the thought and her amused look was enough for me to realize she had already known what I was thinking of. She ignored the thought and simply continued.

"I'm sure I can think of _something_ that would be..._enjoyable_." She replied fondly as I followed her towards the mansion. I could have sworn her voice was dripping with honey. My mind was buzzing, I hadn't thought things through, what exactly was I meant to explain to her family? That I was a harmless descendant of Sirens and I wasn't about to dance men to their deaths. That's what my ancestors had done which had resulted in a curse of our race. As warriors, we were fierce, powerful and couragious, Victoria had taken me to the forests in Lithuania and I witnessed them battle against each other in training. It was absolutely beyond my comprehension how one could be so graceful, something I had not been gifted with despite the blood running inside me. The veela in me had always cursed at my nature to fall victim of staircases. I snapped out of my daze, finally coming to my senses.

"Rose?" I whispered, looking deep in her eyes searching for something to ground me. This strange attachment to her was something that was already scaring me yet my creature had wanted me to embrace it. I didn't know her, where was the logic in submitting my heart to a beautiful stranger I was about to leave? Though, my veela had wanted me to claim her. To bond with her. I knew I needed and wanted her. My rationality of abandoning her went outside the window. The thought of even attempting caused my heart to painfully slam against my ribs. It was conflicting. How had my ancestors managed?  
Her expression turned into a concerned one, I figured if she could hear my heart beat then they would hear it from inside the house. It didn't surprise me but I suddenly felt apprehensive as I came to absolute _blinding_realization that I would be inside a house with Rosalie's vampire family and one of them would be trying to read my mind. How was it possible that I had not thought this through? I didn't have time to dig deep into my mind searching for an answer that I was only due to my incompetence.

The door opened revealing Alice and beside her, I assumed was Jasper Hale. Rosalie's 'twin' brother. Rosalie had held her hand in my own, squeezing it in reassurance, for her sake or mine? I wasn't sure. I relished the unfamiliar feeling of own conjoined hands. Strangely, her hand had not been ice cold like Victoria's but then again, she was different.

"Hey." I said as Alice opened the door even further to allow us in. I liked her from the moment I had met her. She seemed rather interesting and friendly. I could see us being friends but I would have to rethink that. I couldn't become a friend if I was going to leave her sister but something, call it intuition told me that she knew something I didn't know..._yet_.

"Bella!" Alice quirked in excitement as she pulled me into a friendly hug before stepping away, Jasper nodded and smiled in my direction but kept a distance in which I assume was because of my blood. I looked around in awe, their house was incredibly beautiful. Spacious. Elegant. Absolutely beautiful. It reminded me of Victoria's 'lair'. Though the colors were cream, white, biege and neutral whereas Victoria had charcoal black, red, chocolate with the odd bit of white. I studied the various paintings hung on the walls some historic and others modern each with a story to tell. I had forgotten I was in the company of three people which was rude. Embarrassment flushed through me when I turned and noticed Jasper's smirk which took me by surprise and Rosalie's amused look.

"What? I like art." I mumbled, confidence seeping out of me. Alice just re-appeared with another member of the vampiric family. It was Emmett. A sudden wave of unsettled anger filled me. Rosalie casually walked away from her place aside Jasper and stood beside me.

"Bella, that's my younger brother Emmett." she whispered but I was well aware the other three heard her. Brother. That calmed me down slightly. I still felt unnaturally threatened.

"Bella, so nice to meet you!" He picked me up in a bone crushing hug, completely unaware of my threatened nature, I relaxed then returned the bone crushing hug back with the same enthusiasm. It was like hugging Jake except Emmett was taller and seriously cold. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought I was hugging a moving stone statue during winter.

"Emmett." I replied calmly, pulling away from the hug and nodding towards him before standing next to Rosalie who was silently watching us. I felt the urge to hold her hand again but with her family around, I felt rather shy.

"Gotta admit Rose, she's hot and strong." He playfully stated and winked in my direction. I cracked a smile. However, he earned a glare that stated 'keep away' in addition to a punch on the arm from Rosalie.

"Aww, come on Rose, you know I'm only kidding." He rubbed his arm, she raised her eyebrow at him then continued glaring. He gave her a playful puppy eyed look which didn't cause her to softened in the slightest, she only glared harder.

"Okay- I'm not kidding, she's hot." with that said, he threw a cushion in her direction which she placed it back then picked me up at ran around the room at human pace. I giggled at the exchange between the siblings.

"We will see what Esme thinks of that." Her voice sounded dangerous as she motioned towards the cushion he had thrown, the threat causing him to stop dead on his tracks and place me back down. I could only assume that Esme was the mother.

She turned her attention back at me, smirking then winking at Emmett before taking my hand in hers and I eagerly followed her out the room.

"Well, that was cold." I murmured, turning to face her with a smile on my face. I thought it amusing to watch how the two siblings interacted. There was something about the way she looked at things, at her family, at humans, at me. Rosalie longed for something...something that I couldn't decipher.

"_Well_, he deserved it." her statement had a hint of amusement. The smile on her face never leaving, I just wanted to capture it, paste it in my head and keep it there to never forget.

"What is Esme to him?" My curiosity was getting the better of me. I couldn't remember Jessica telling me about her. I cringed hearing Jessica's voice.

"She's our mother." Her statement was one that had doubt in it. At that point, I decided to ask questions later.

"There are some people who'd like to meet you." She said quietly as we reached a door. I nodded as she opened the door, the aroma of pasta filled my senses.

"Are you hungry?" Rosalie asked and in that moment, my stomach growled in answer to her question. I tried to remember the last time I ate something. Lunch was forgotten at Forks when I focused my attention to Rosalie. I smiled sheepishly as she lead me towards what two more vampires.

"Esme, Carlisle...this is Isabella Swan, prefers to go by Bella." Were all of the members of her family attractive? Both Carlise and Esme had a parently aura about them. Esme, had just finished chopping coriander when her liquid golden eyes met mine with a smile and she wiped her hands clean to greet me.

"It's nice to finally put a face to the name." The tall male vampire known as Carlisle said as we shook hands, his hands were cold, he was as pale as Rosalie but his eyes were gold. I smiled as Esme pulled me into a motherly hug.

"Alice hasn't been able to stop talking about you." She pulled away gracefully and smiled.

"As long as it's good things that she's saying, I don't mind."

"She mentioned you would be hungry so we are making lasagne-"

"Oh no, it's fine really." I sat down at the kitchen counter watching Carlisle and Esme cook. If I hadn't known any better, I would have thought they were professionals.

"So, Bella when did you move to Forks?" Esme interrogated, looking up at me as she poured two glasses of juice and handed one to me and the other to Rose.

"Yesterday, actually. Thank you." I looked up at Rosalie, clearly confused as she took a drink of the juice. This was definitely something unexpected.

"That's rather quick. Moving here and starting school the next day."

"Charlie was prepared..." I took a sip of my drink in place of a pause, Esme watched me waiting. "And...I wouldn't have know what to do with my myself for the day." I did. I would have spent the day at the reservation with Leah and Jacob.

"Rose, seems like you've now got your hands full." Carlisle said as he placed the layered dish inside the oven. Rosalie scoffed which made me laugh.

"If you don't mind my asking- what are you considering you are not human?" The serious question drew the room to silence.

"I'm a veela- a reminiscent of Sirens." Carlisle nodded, taking in the information. He leaned in further to show interest in the subject.

"That must have an interesting story behind it." Esme commented. There was something she was thinking about, a look that I knew all too well. A question that was yet to be asked and yet she didn't. Almost as if waiting for an explanation.

"It does, a story for another day. I've met a lot of different creatures. Shifters, Vampires, Succubi, you name it." Rosalie stared at me with curiosity.

"That must mean- you've been around quite alot-" Emmett commented as he walked into the kitchen. Earning a glare from Rosalie when he realized he had worded the sentence wrong.

"I wasn't implying that you've been around in _that_ sense." He tried to defend himself, Carlisle chuckled before playfully punching Emmett's arm. I laughed.

"Emmett- shut up before you _attempt _to dig yourself out of a huge hole." Alice snickered as she danced past him with a smiling Jasper aside her.

"Seems like you like to bully Emmett."I directed it toward Rosalie who gave me a mock disappointed look. I smiled in return as she pouted.

"So Bella, why did you move away from Arizona?" The question caused me to pause. I was not expecting that. I turned to find that it was Emmett who asked the question, figuring he wanted to change the subject.

"I just wanted a chance to start again where no one knows me but seems though some people already know me and there are some things that I needed to escape and let go of. I was also searching for someone but I found her now." _with consequences to deal with. _A voice finished off. I wanted to regret meeting her, I wanted to regret getting myself into this vicious circle of emotions and decisions but I couldn't. Not even for a moment. Something inside me fluttered, I looked at Rosalie sheepishly. All it took was one day and I was beginning to get attached.

"We hope you get that chance to start again, you are always welcome to come visit us." Carlisle added in, massaging Esme's shoulders.

"We have got to discuss the trea-" Before Alice could finish her sentence, the bronze haired brother cut in. I immediately knew things were going to take a hard bad turn.

"You've got to be kidding me. Lets play house guests with _some creature who could be a danger to us all_." Edward commented as he walked into the kitchen, glaring at me. I glared back with just as much distaste ignoring the tense atmosphere.

"What is _your _problem?" Rosalie glared at him, defending me from him.

"That _thing_ is." He spat as if I was the most horrendous person he had laid eyes on. I had done nothing to him and yet he hated me like I was his mortal enemy.

"Edward!" Carlisle raised his voice, causing the rest of the family to look at him surprised. I would have guessed he was never the one to shout.

"_She _is not a thing." Rosalie stood beside me. I felt almost guilty, dragging her away from her brother but I turned to him, ignoring his comment.

"How am I a problem to you?" His golden eyes bored into my changing eyes. _He wants to read your mind. _The deadly voice uttered again, I shook my head trying to clear it._  
_  
"You're a danger to _my _family."

"I don't see how I've endangered _your _family."

"You wouldn't understand."

"And what's that meant to mean?" At this point, anger was pouring out of me. My nails were claws. I was prepared to rip him to pieces regardless of his family being present. There was a ringing in my head and that was enough for me to lunge at him, Rosalie's arms kept me held in position.

"Keep out of my head, Parasite." with that said, Rosalie let go and I turned leaving the kitchen and walking past Alice, Jasper and Emmett towards the front door as I was about to reach for the door knob. Alice stood in front of me, blocking my exit. I could hear him in kitchen, demanding to know what he had not been told I would be coming.

"You shouldn't leave, you just got here." I sighed, I wanted to get the hell away from Edward. It was one thing having to endure him at school but it was another dealing with him elsewhere. I turned around to face the full audience of the Cullens.

"It was a bad idea to come, I will not be bothering you any longer. If you have any more questions or information, I assume you already have my number." I turned towards Alice knowing full well it would be her who provided them with my number. Esme and Carlisle nodded towards my direction accepting my response.

"And what of your relationship with Rosalie?" Edward questioned, snarling and his eyes black with hunger. I had to give it to him, he had a lot of restraint. Relationship? It was hardly a relationship. We didn't know anything about each other.

"Edward." Esme warned, anger was present in her features. I had not been expecting that. Carlisle looked conflicted between warning Edward again and apologizing for him.

"Well, that is between _me_ and _her_. It has nothing to do with _you_." Jasper and Emmett stood in between us, preventing what could happen if we act out on our anger. I was clearly going to have to be the mature one in this situation despite him having lived longer than I had.

"With all due respect, that does involve us. You are endangering us to the Volturi" I took a deep breath, calming the veela in me. I looked towards Rosalie who said nothing but her eyes were searching for something in my features.

"I do not understand how seeing Rosalie, endangers everyone else in this room to _them_." I answered calmly, the veela inside fought to come out. I had to think rationally. He had no right in getting involved in what happens between Rosalie and myself. I would understand if he meant that the thirst for human blood was something that may cause casuality. I trusted Rosalie not to harm me. The veela in me, trusted her. He wasn't acting like a brother but a self-righteous prat. I would also understand if he was just overprotective, it was natural of family to want to protect each other but each time we were in the same room; he would just irritate me, he was rude, he pried in things that were not his business and that made veela inside want to come out to rip him apart and burn him alive _or dead._

"Maybe that should be the reason for you not to interfere." The internal battle inside of me was something that could only be seen and felt by Rosalie. Her green eyes met mine again and slowly she began to walk towards me, the silence being shattered by her heels hitting the floor.

"You can't really comment on _anything_ involving me and Rosalie. " with that said, I nodded a farewell to the rest of the Cullens. She shut the door behind us and we stopped beside my bike.

"I'm sorry-"

"It's not-" I paused allowing her to continue, it was not how I had imagined the evening to go. Something about Edward seemed to clash with me. I did not trust him.

"He is not normally like that. I apologize for his behaviour." Her eyes were lowered to the ground which was unlike her. She usually glowed with confidence. I lifted her chin so I could see her eyes.

"It's fine. He is _probably_ just acting as a protective brother besides, you shouldn't be the one to apologize." Her arms slowly snaked around my waist, pulling me closer to her, our noses were touching, I could feel her breath on my lips and just as we were about to kiss, I turned away. Placing a kiss on her cheek. The hurt in her eyes made me regret my actions. Her arms reluctantly slid away, I stepped away from her and toyed with my helmet.

"I have to go but I presume I will see you soon."

"Is that an invitation?" She smirked, I smiled and nodded.

"I'll leave my window open or...you could always try coming in through the door." She raised her eyebrow.

"Now, now, where would the fun be in that?" I didn't reply, just pulled on the helmet and climbed the bike.

"Be careful." She whispered as my bike roared to life. I blew a kiss towards her and smiled. I rode out of their driveway towards the main road, the more I thought about what to do, the more I dreaded everything. _You will grow to love the stranger if you stay... _the voice inside whispered, there was truth in that statement. How would I even began to explain myself to her? I could always call Leah or Victoria for pointers on how to go about the situation. Sometimes, I just wish Renee had told Charlie what she is. Shit! Charlie, I hadn't even called him to let him know that I would be at the Cullens. Well, I didn't stay there long so I hopefully would not have worried him. Finally after reaching the driveway home and parking my precious bike, I discovered Charlie wasn't home judging by the cruiser not being present. He had left a note explaining that he was with Billy having a couple of beers and watching the game.

I tiredly climbed up to my room, shrugging off my jacket and placing it neatly into the closet. After rummaging through, I found some nightwear whilst removing my current clothing. I decided it was best to call Victoria now considering the circumstances. I pulled on an oversized grey t-shirt and shoved on a pair of shorts before grabbing my phone and dialling a familiar number.

"I've been waiting for you to call." a calm voice revealed though Victoria did sound rather motherly over the phone. She was a great friend nonetheless. I pulled the window open, not wanting to forget about Rosalie in case she chose the window.

"Well, I've been busy. Listen- something happened." Knowing fully well that I may as well tell her about Rosalie before anything else happens.

"With you, it wouldn't surprise me. So what happened?" I knew exactly what she meant. Something was always bound to happen especially when it came to accidents. She sounded rather amused and I took it as she thought she would tease me like she always did. Once, I had managed to fall over the barrier down the stairs in the early hours of the morning and she had found me sprawled all over the floor and instead of helping me; she amused herself further by taking pictures and by the end of the week, pictures of me were ever so neatly placed on the fridge door for me to find. She never let me live the experience down.

"It's not anything like that. I found my mate." There was a pause on the other end of the phone and a disappointed sigh. I silently waited to hear what she would have to say about my predicament but her response almost knocked the air out of me.

"So what are you going to do?" her voice changed from it's playful banter to unusually serious. Normally, she would suggest something such as 'leave now' but for her to ask me something like that was what scared me.

"Honestly. I don't know what I am going to do." It was the truth, I hadn't thought about leaving since reaching the front door of the Cullen's home. She knew about my curse.

"Are you going to leave?" She sounded somewhat hopeful but sad at the same time. She was the one who be-friended me in school when we both noticed the unwanted attention we were recieving but in many ways, Victoria liked it. It made her feel different. We talked a lot and finally, I ended up explaining my nature and we shared mutual understanding considering we were both supposedly mythical creatures.

"I only just arrived but I'm going to stay for awhile until I figure out something." I was determined to find out what I could do to stop the curse or at least change it. A couple of months in Forks couldn't hurt..._or could it?_ A voice added on for the first time since arriving in Forks. I had gotten used to the veela inside speaking to me, it was like we were two differently identical people. It was complicated.

"I'll do some research to see what we could do." Relief flooded my body, I was thankful to have Victoria by my side at a time like this.

"Thanks V. It really means a lot." I was grateful, actually beyond it. Renee had told me to just move on and forget about it if I ever found my chosen.

"Is your mate aware of the consequences of getting involved with you?" Her voice was still serious, she wanted to make sure that I had already made things clear. We weren't even involved yet.

"No, she doesn't. I will tell her but I'm not sure how to." I felt ashamed. I knew it was my duty to tell her yet I was neglecting it. I knew she wasn't fully aware of what it meant when I told her I was a veela.

"Just be sure that you do." She sighed then quickly changed the subject knowing the disappointment, shame and self-pity would swallow me whole had the conversation finished there.

"So it's a she then?" Victoria teased, I could hear the joy in her voice. She had tried to convince me that I _rolled _the fairer sex way which I didn't deny nor admit. However, being a veela it was possible for your chosen to be either male or female; gender was not a choice. Love was love either way.

"Yes. My mate is female." She laughed, I could almost hear her mouthing, I told you so. She didn't agree with labels and I loved that about her.

"So is your mate really hot?" I smiled in response not that she could see it but I somehow knew that she knew I was smiling. It was like her to say something like that.

"You could say that, absolutely _goddessly_ gorgeous" Victoria scoffed over the phone and I smirked getting an image of her scowl.

"Well- she can't be _as_ gorgeous as me?" I could hear jealousy over the phone. I could have sworn my bestfriend was the vainest woman on Earth.

"I'm not going to comment on two gorgeous women."

"Woman? She's that old I see." I could just feel her satisfication. She had to be insane. Absolutely crackers.

"I assume she has lived just as long as you."

"So if she is not human, what is she?" Curiousity built up in her mind. I actually wasn't fully aware of what kind of vampire she was and to think about it, I hadn't asked her to confirm her full nature but she must have figured I already knew.

"I'm assuming she is a vampire of some sort. Her family are also vampires but they all vary despite that...they are really nice and welcoming." I wouldn't mention Edward since I knew Victoria would grab her shit and get over here to kick ass. She was extremely fast and brutal.

"Typical Bella, always going for non-human friends." I giggled in response, it was true. Well, Angela was human. My two bestfriends Leah and Victoria. I just knew they weren't human.

"You can't blame me, I'm not exactly human either. How is Renee?" I asked about my mother, I hadn't spoken to her since I left for Forks which was rather neglectant of me but I had decided that she needed to live her life and be happy with Phil. My main reason for leaving.

"She's doing fine actually. She called me yesterday to check on how you are; misses you as much as I do. How is Charlie?" she inquired.

"I miss you too. Charlie is doing fine. He let me keep a bike V. I don't mean a bicycle...I mean- an actual Norton Rotary Cafe Racer." I could hear her laughter over the phone, I image it was because she had a mental image of me on a bicycle. Death trap.

"Gettin' spoilt already, aye?" Her usual playfulness had returned.

"Yeah, I am. Jealous?"

"Nope, I have my cars. My lovely sweet babies."

"Those things are death traps." I would never get into a car with Victoria after the amount of incidents we had shared together. The almost accidents and killer cars.

"I can only assume you are still prone to injuring yourself?" It wasn't like I could suddenly switch to being graceful though since arriving in Forks, I hadn't managed to break a bone or majorly injure myself. I turned around and almost shrieked in fear when I noticed Rosalie casually leaning against the wall, staring at me in pure amusement.

"Yep, you could say that. Listen, I'll talk to you tomorrow. " My heart was uncontrollably racing, I could have had a heart attack because of her. You'd think I would notice she had arrived due to my heightened senses.

"I'm guessing your mate is in the room then. I love you and have a great _**long**_ night." It was creepy how she knew such things at time even though she wasn't present. I could just see her winking and making sexual gestures. I was well aware Rosalie could hear the conversation and my face flushed in heat.

"Yeah, I love you too V. Night." I ended the call and attempted to avoid her gaze. I could just see her and Victoria getting along and teasing me.

Rosalie approached me, my eyes still on the floor, it was funny how we switched confidence, she gently pulled my chin up to face her, her features were soft, her eyes were deeper green _Sweet mother of Mary. _This woman was stunning. There was _always_ something about the way she looked at me, it was like she was trying to read me, my eyes wondered to her soft, rosy lips and back up to her eyes, using the same hand, she tucked some of my hair behind my ear before placing a cool kiss on my forehead.

"I've got a question..." I blurted, possibly even ruining the moment. She took my hand, sat on the bed then allowed me to position myself in between her legs so we were both facing the same direction. Her arms slithered around my waist and I leaned back into her.

"Ask away." She purred into my ear. My stomach muscles jerked, I almost moaned but remembered to get back to the land of the living or undead.

"Why are your eyes green yet your family have different colored eyes mainly gold?" I was curious. I hadn't really asked her anything about her nature.

"I figure it is because my parents had the same color eyes. " That was the obvious response but left me even more curious.

"So are your parents also vampires?"

"I don't know. I never had the chance to meet them but I assume they were human."

"You weren't born a vampire?" I listened intently, was that even possible? To be born a vampire.

"Yes and no. I am what _**they**_ call a mutation. A hybrid of a vampire and something else that I have yet to identify." I could hear the disappointment and anger in her tone. It must be hard not knowing what you are. I took in the information. Renee had explained to me what I was when the effect of my thrall came into effect. Victoria had been there to help when I tried to control my thrall. I tensed when I remembered the conversation we had just shared.

"So how much of the conversation did you hear?" I chanted in my head hoping that she had not heard the discussion of our predicament.

"Is your mate aware of the consequences of getting involved with you..." Shit! My heart slammed hard against my ribs and slowly sank. This was not avoidable at all. Sadness rippled inside me, I took a deep breath, I changed position to face her but because of her grip; I ended up straddling her. She smirked, her smile slowly faded and before I could question her, a door shut in the distance and I figured it was Charlie returning back from Billy Black's. Rosalie disattached herself from me and kissed my forehead before turning to leave.

"I'll be back later?" It wasn't a question but a statement and I simply nodded.

The front door opened and closed before I heard Charlie calling me from the stairs, I turned to the door and when I looked back, she was gone. I walked carefully down the stairs to find Charlie in the living room nursing a beer.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" He asked looking at my attire, I shook my head.

"I was just preparing for bed actually." Well, it was kind of close to the truth. I couldn't exactly tell him I was getting up close and personal with a vampire.

"How was school?" The question caught me off guard. I was not expecting him to ask about the one thing I thought the least about.

"It was good. I made friends." I thought back to Angela and the group with Mike. It gave me shivers when I thought of the looks he gave me. Jessica hated me. There was no question about it. The Cullens. Edward hated me.

"That's really good, kiddo." He ruffled my hair which made me smile. I missed it. The father-daughter relationship. It made me feel like a child again. Sweet nostalgia.

"How was work and Billy?"

"It was fine. Long day. Billy's good. Jake told me to let you know he's visiting in a couple of days with Leah."

"There is some food I brought from Billy's if you'd like me to heat it up." He smiled and shook his head when I nodded. I hadn't eaten at the Cullen's. My stomach growled loudly. He laughed.

"Are you going to have something to eat too?"

"No, I already ate."

"It's good to have you back." He gave me a hug, it wasn't awkward this time round, just really comforting.

"It's good to be back." With that, I pulled away from him to see him turned to go heat up the food, I was definitely spoilt. Within, 15 minutes he had a plate of egg fried rice with prawns. I couldn't say no to food. He had gotten himself a fresh bottle of beer from the fridge and we sat in comfortable silence whilst I slowly ate, both watching the game. I wasn't as interested as he was but I liked to follow up on this.

Charlie turned to look at me, "Well, you certainly enjoyed that." he motioned at the empty plate, I blushed but it was good food.

"I'm going to get myself a drink and head up to bed."

"Okay, kiddo."

Whilst washing the dishes, I wondered if I could ever do what Renee did to Charlie despite it being necessary. She followed tradition and left him, I visited him over the years when I was younger but always felt as though he was missing out on the things that came. He never forgot to send a birthday gift and card. I was grateful that I had that much. I pulled out a soda from the fridge and headed up the stairs.

"Good night Char- I mean Dad." I said as I made my way upstairs, it was different calling him dad, I'd always known him as Charlie but guess it was time to really get used to it.

"Good night kiddo."

Rosalie wasn't there when I arrived so I got into bed and waited, reading a book to calm the upcoming dreadful conversation we were about to have, after an hour of waiting, I assumed she had forgotten, I placed the book aside and stared at the ceiling before drifting off to sleep, the dream that invaded me this night was not of Rosalie but of nightmares I had experienced when living with Victoria.

_I run through the dark forest, hair disarray and matted with sweat. My face streaming in what seemed to be a mixture of sweat and tears. Fear paced through my body as blood, adrenaline heightening towards a dangerous dosage within my blood vessels. I could faintly hear their heavy boots, pounding behind me, the myogenic organ inside my body seemed louder, racing out of control. My body ached for rest, I had been running for hours, exhaustion threatened to fall upon me, to embrace me into the darknesss of sleep I longed for. Coming to the conclusion that I had lost them somewhere along the way when I couldn't hear their boots, I halted; briefly catching my breath, my lungs felt inflamed, a burning thirst devoured my throat. I licked my dry, rough lips, hoping to restore moisture into them. Before I could move any further, a rustle of trees regenerated my need to escape. _

_They can't find me now, I chanted in my head, a leaf crunched behind me and something warm, soft and smooth engulfed me, warm hands covered my lips as my initial reaction was to scream. _

_It's over..._

_I said to myself as blackness engulfed me. I woke with pain searing through me, my skin sizzling with a fire inside. I groaned in pain when my head began to throb. My mouth tasted metallic, the smells of the putrefied bodies staggered towards my nostrils. It was the sharp smell of death. My surroundings flickered, when the blur had cleared up, I had become aware I was strapped down, there was a mirror above me. I was cold, carved in strange symbols I still couldn't decipher and naked. Something sharp penetrated my skin._

_I looked up to see a strange man holding a vial containing a thick red liquid. It was my blood. The creature inside me snarled, pushing itself outside my skin, claws became of my nails, a scream erupted from my throat as my beak forced out, the wings were the most painful peeling open my skin to escape confinement, my base of my spine began to tingle before snapping to elongate, my eyes must have been closed as when they opened, the carvings on my skin which was beginning to fur had began to heal. I tried to rip at my restraints but like a bird in a cage, I couldn't escape. I couldn't use my power unless I wanted to fry myself alive._

_"Tu esi labai grazi." the way my name rolled out of his mouth made me shiver with disgust. The strange man picked up a scalpal and dug it into my furred abdomen causing me to arch out, snarling in pain. He made a mutilating deep incision which made me roar in pain and angry, I weakly looked up to the mirror to see the unfamiliar carving, he dug his finger into the incision he had created, moaning in pleasure as he relished the feeling of my insides._

Screaming out loud, I woke to a dark empty room, the breeze from the open window cooled my heated body. I could still feel the pain in my abdomen where he had poked his finger around. I quickly lifted the shirt to search for the wound but found no such thing but to even further fear, the carving was fading away. I heard a creak and immediately panicked remembering Charlie. I assumed he was still asleep from the lack of sound around the house.

"Rose?" My voice sounded raw and thick with empty tears. I felt something move against me. When the hell had she entered my bed? The nightmare or whatever it was made me feel paranoid. Whilst I wanted to slither out of her arms, I also felt safe.

"Mmmm." Her strong arms snaked around me, pulling me back down to rest on her chest. It was strange, waiting to hear her heartbeat but only silence hollowed out. She brought up her free hand to join mine. Sleep slowly invaded my body, paralysing me as I fell into the darkness with one thing in mind; How long would it be that I would just be able to enjoy this?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**You all may think that this is too quick, that Bella has attached herself to someone she doesn't even know. It's quite difficult knowing that your mate is there but you can't do anything about it. Maybe she just wants to see how it goes before everything changes. Edward could be acting as an overprotective brother or just someone who really has 'beef' with Bella.**

**So what do you think about the stranger from the dream? Could it be someone we know?**

**I was listening to Rammstein - Ich tu dir weh on repeat when I wrote this and running low on caffeine so I apologize in advance for mistakes. I know I missed the important conversation again but it will come soon enough. I hope you enjoyed and shoot me a review if there is something you want to know or ask or just comment on. :) Sorry about the delay, exams therefore late updates. 3 more Japanese exams to go, wish me luck. :)**

**Translation: ****  
Tu esi labai grazi - Lithuanian for 'You are beautiful'**

**Thankies ~**


	4. Vanishing

**Siren**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**any**_** of the characters in Twilight.  
Wish I did**** just to pull some strings.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

Zee~ ****

Vanishing

That morning, dawn pulled over right through my window, I woke up from dreamless slumber, after briefly scanning the room for Rosalie and with no sign of her. I pulled the covers aside, lingering for just a moment and slipped out, heading straight for the bathroom. I slipped out of my nightwear and entered the shower. The feeling of dread had not died down, the anxiety inside re-generated a certain degree of uncertainty. I turned the water to hot, scolding water began to cascade down my body but I didn't care. I could only think about Rosalie. The truth. I hadn't lied when I told her that I was no harm to her family or the human race existing in Forks but I had kept out one thing. The inevitable truth, she will die because of me. Explaining why she would _have_ to die would be harder; breaking sacred veela laws was another thing. I suddenly felt myself wishing my grandmother to be alive. Despite her bitter personality, she was someone to look up to, someone I could always go to for advise. She died when I was 12 but I had gotten the chance to see her transform, her harsh beak up with pride. The feathered wings, beaming with colorful displays. Her eyes slit black and grey but full of happiness. She looked free. She was one with her veela. Something Renee had come to terms with. Something that I had not fully accepted.

Escaping my thoughts, I slid a towel around myself before making way to my bedroom; taking a glance out the window, I hoped to see Rosalie but disappointment yet again dawned on me. I dried my body before chucking on purple skin tight jeans, a black tank top alongside a green and blue flannel shirt and my high top converse. Absently, I grabbed a hooded leather jacket and book bag before making my way down. Finding Charlie wasn't awake yet, I grabbed some ingredients and started on breakfast. The same feeling of dread was now overlapping everything, I wanted to scream out in frustration knowning that I couldn't do anything. I sighed and stared out at the sunny weather outside. I willed myself to smile, to think of something that would pull me out of this great pool of suffocating anxiety. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Charlie descending down the stairs.

"Bella, kiddo...you awake?" I turned to face him in his full gear. He was smelt and looked fresh. Pinewood. His voice sounded tired, I had hoped that I had not woken him with my screaming.

"Yeah, dad. Would you like some coffee with breakfast?" Of course, he would. Who was I kidding? Cops and coffee. I placed the plate of eggs, toast, bacon and beans in front of him and poured myself a bowl of cereal. Once the water had boiled over, I poured him a steaming cup of coffee and put it beside his plate. He smiled appreciatively as he yawned.

"Do you have any plans for after school today?" He asked, making small talk. I didn't plan anything but I was hoping to speak to Rosalie after school or during.

"Yes, I'm hoping to meet someone." He looked up from his meal and paused. I raised my spoon up to my lips and looked up at him before shovelling the cereal in my mouth.

"A boy?" He stared intensely, I could have sworn he was attempting to read my mind. I shook my head before answering.

"No. Rosalie Hale." Saying her name had brought back the anxiety full throttle. I picked at my brain until I realized there was one thing among many things I was curious about, she had literally drank a glass of juice. Victoria certainly didn't. She hated the taste of food. I didn't agree with her choice of diet but then again, who was I to tell her who or what to feed on? Perhaps it was due to her being a hybrid. Charlie broke my train of thought yet again.

"I haven't heard that name before."

"Rosalie Cullen." It didn't sound right, Rosalie's last name as Cullen; I liked Hale better.

"The Cullens." His tone was happy. He seemed proud which told me that he knew them or at least Carlisle. He resumed eating. It was silent for at least 10 minutes.

"What are your plans for the day?" I asked hoping to switch the subject away from the Cullens before he could ask any upcoming questions.

"Long day at work. Coming home late so don't wait up for me." He dropped his fork and knife after finishing and downed his coffee before taking leave.

"Have a good day, dad."

"Have a good day too, kiddo." He ruffled my hair and left out the door and soon, I heard his cruiser peel out of the driveway. Rolling up my sleeves, I prepared to wash the remaining dishes. My previous thoughts came back to me. How on earth was I supposed to explain this? I could always avoid her and keep my distance. One thing I knew, Alice would always find me if that was the case. She always seemed to know something, something that I didn't know. I tucked away the dishes to dry, dried my hands and rolled my sleeves back down before shoving my jacket and pulling my book bag on and heading out the door. It took a two seconds to lock the door with the spare key Charlie had given me.

I made my way towards my bike and shoved in my headphones. Music in. World out. Pulling my helmet on, I got on my bike and inserted the key, making it roar to life. I quickly made my way to school listening to . I increased the speed on my bike to a point were I could see the cars as blurs beside me. The lyrics seemed to make sense with my current predicament or the one I would experience soon.

Coming to an immediate stop outside Forks High parking lot where the student body stood until classes began, I pulled off my helmet and began my own search for the Cullens, when I didn't see them, I parked my bike and pulled out my headphones. Within 15 minutes of waiting, two more cars came but none belonging to the Cullens. I waited and waited until coming up to the conclusion that maybe they weren't coming today or they would come later. I began to make my way to lesson, English was first so I had Angela to look forward to.

I opened the door and quickly took a seat next to Angela who waved and smiled my direction. The bell rang before we could say anything more, I was just in time. I took out my notepad and pen to make notes for this lesson. A student entered the door mumbling a quick sorry.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" The teacher at the front asked, clearly irritated at the student's late appearance.

"I'm sorry, I am late. I was...er...talking to-" before he could finish his sentence, the teacher finished it for him.

"I don't care what conversation you were engaged in, just don't be late again." with that, he started to introduce the course that he was teaching for the term. Angela nudged me, I turned to face her with a questioning brow.

"I take it as yesterday went well?" she questioned, digging in for the details. I shrugged shyly.

"Yes and no." Yes, it went well before Edward made an appearance but still, even without Edward's appearance, I would have still had to explain things further with Rosalie's family. Edward was right in some sense, I was a danger to his family despite it being one member.

"Wanna talk about it?" Her tone was concerned. I hoped that I wasn't frowning.

"It's not really anything to talk about. Her brother doesn't like me." I wasn't going to go any further than the brother issue even though I felt as if I could share more with Angela. I definitely didn't want Leah chasing after me for telling her girlfriend I was some bird like creature and all things myth are actually true. It made me wonder how much she had told Angela all together.

"Who cares what her brother thinks, she clearly likes you judging by the fact that she never interacts with anyone outside her family and if she does, it's usually a harsh comment or a full on death glare." I blushed, I sighed grateful for the comfort.

"Not for long." I deflated, taking down the notes I had momentarily forgotten about.

"Why is that?"

"It's complicated...just a complicated situation."

"I've got a lot of time to listen." I smiled, clearly she had progressed further into the relationship with Leah that she was beginning to pick up on the same stratergies that Leah used on me.

"You're starting to sound like Leah."

"Guess she's rubbing off on me now." she smiled happily, thinking of her relationship with my bestfriend.

"How long have you been seeing each other?" I was curious, I would have to call Leah sometime soon to ask her if she wanted to spend sometime together.

"For about eight months." She nonchantly replied, my eyes widened.

"What?" I hissed, surprised at how long it had been and yet Leah had made it sound more or less like a couple of weeks. I was disappointed by the fact that Leah hadn't told me for that long even though we had kept in touch from the moment I left Forks till now. The teacher turned to face me with a deadly glare plastered on his face. If looks could kill, I would be tortured with every known weapon before he painfully sawed my limbs off.

"Can you give me three examples of power?" His gaze intimidated me in every sense of the word.

"Political, Influential and Social group power." His look softened as he nodded and he sighed, shaking his head in annoyance and continued on with the lesson.

"Didn't she tell you?" Angela whispered, ignoring the exchange with the teacher. I shook my head and she shrugged.

"Likes to keep things to herself that one." I nodded and that ended the conversation. The rest of that lesson was filled with intense silence as notes were taken. A pin could have dropped and everyone would have heard it. Another student, looking reasonably flushed entered the classroom and the same teacher gave him the same penetrating glare that he had given me before the poor guy took a seat at the front.

"So can anyone give me a textbook definition of what ideology is?" Angela raised her hand, judging by the look of determination on her face. I knew that she knew what the answer was as much as I did.

"Yes, Angela?" He eyed her expectedly.

"A set of belief systems, attitudes or a world-view held by an individual or group." He smiled, satisfied with the response.

"Can you give an example?" His eyes found another student at the front who shrugged to show that he couldn't give an exact example.

"Can anyone help, Mr Dudley here?" Another student from the back gave answer to the teacher's question.

"A text producer may attempt to project a certain series of beliefs on to a text reciever who is positioned as an implied or ideal reader so that they are invited to share these ways of thinking about the world. These are often in the form of specific lexical choices that express a point of view, for example the choice of terrorist over freedom fighter." The teacher's mood seemed to lighten up, he smiled yet again before heading to lean back on his desk.

"Ideology..." he motioned quote marks as he continued, " is sometimes only used in a political sense; it should be remembered that although many ideological stances are political ones, the true definition of the term is much broader..."

The rest of the lessons that followed became a bore to me. I felt like a drone wondering around the place hopelessly. When lunch finally hit, Rosalie was nowhere to be seen. I'd asked around and found from Jessica in trigonometry that the Cullens usually where not present during sunny. What that meant? I was not sure. Victoria was out and about when it was sunny, maybe it was that she was a day walker or the _some_ of Cullens were some sort of other vampire species. Picking up a tray, I made my way into the line. Today, I was hoping to sit alone just so I could think, the solitary would allow me to get some peace.

"Saw you getting cosy with Rosalie, what's going on there?" Jessica asked, I turned to face her and shrugged as I picked up a fresh apple and added it to my tray.

"Oh well, she's probably using you." Jessica mused, looking ahead thoughtfully as she began to gather her meal.

"Excuse me?" I questioned, clenching both my hands, the tray I had been holding was shaking but not noticably. I felt the adrenaline begin to swim around inside my stomach.

"Jess, come on...it's Bella's business." Angela commented as she mysteriously appeared behind Jessica who blushed.

"What? I'm just telling her the truth." Angela pressed the bridge of her nose and sighed asperatedly as Jessica began to hum as she moved along the line. I wanted nothing more than to shove my music in and shut the world out.

"Jess! Come on." Angela attempted to reason with her seeing that I was getting agitated.

"So what are you girls talking about?" Mike interrupted, hooking his arm over my shoulder as I made my way towards an empty table.

"Nothing." I shrugged his arm off and Jessica glared at me.

"We were talking about Rosalie and Bella." Jessica dismissed my comment and took a seat facing me.

"Wasn't she going out with Emmett awhile back?" Eric questioned frowning as he joined in the conversation, completely oblivious to how uncomfortable I was. My brain paused, she was with Emmett? A gutteral growl almost escaped out of me, the Veela inside clearly was more than just a little annoyed at the information.

"Yeah, she's straight, isn't she?" Mike added on, smiling arrogantly.

"I wouldn't know. Rosalie was getting cosy with Bella on her bike yesterday, they left together." Jessica sneered, I was stuck between two conflicating situations. Ignore her or just shut her up by other means. Eric and Mike both looked at me expectantly, looking for an explanation. I turned to face Angela, blanking the unspoken question.

"We are going to La Push tonight, you should come." Angela commented, trying to change the subject and it worked. Mike looked up at me hopefully.

"Um...I don't know." There was only so much of Jessica that I could handle and that was in very almost neglieable doses.

"Great idea, Ang!" Mike commented, hooking his arm around my back yet again. I growled in distaste before I caught myself, Angela looked at me questionably.

"Yeah, it'll be so nice to have you there." Jessica murmered, clutching on to her plastic fork and bending it to breaking point.

"Leah and Jake will be there." She smiles and gives me the puppy eyed look. It's a surprise to me that Angela even knows Jacob; I would understand if she knew Seth but guess it couldn't be avoided.

"Fine. I'll be there." I could only look forward to the fact that my bestfriend would be there and there would be decent conversation to have.

"Who's Jake?" Jessica questioned. Me and Angela looked at each other with secret smiles.

"My childhood bestfriend." I nonchantly answered her.

"Is this _Jake_ cuter than Mike?" The curious question made me look at her with disbelief. I wasn't sure whether to call Jacob and tell him to avoid coming to La Push or whatever it was called.

"I wouldn't know..." I turned my attention to the door hoping that in that moment, the Cullens would appear but they didn't. The silence with Angela was comforting but with Jessica, it was suffocating. It was like being in the same room as Edward except you couldn't provoke her with just thoughts. I was luckily saved by the bell announcing that I make my way to Spanish. Angela went her own way to her class but it was then that I realized that I had no idea where Spanish was.

"You have Spanish with me." Jessica stated, walking down the hallways to a route I was not yet familiar with. The shrill of Jessica's voice had disappeared, I could at least still stand a few things about her now.

"Are you coming or are you just going to stand there?" She huffed in annoyance and I relunctantly followed her to class and eventually found myself sitting next to her.

"Are you good at Spanish?" she asked, it was different from all the other questions she had asked. The personal ones that even after she figured that I wouldn't answer, she made assumptions.

"Er...not really." I answered honestly. I was good at a lot of things but when it came down to Spanish, I was not as skilled as I would have liked.

"I'll help you out if you need." She geniunely smiled at me, it was different and had taken me back.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." She nodded and that was a start of things. I realized that not only did I not know Jessica at all; I barely knew anything about Angela apart from the fact that she had two twin siblings called Isaac and Joshua. Her father is a Lutheran minister and her mother stays at home and helps. She adores photography and anything related to media. Born and raised in Forks unlike Mike who I found from Jessica that he was born in Sacrameto, California and Jessica, I knew she wasn't born in Forks but she was raised her from a young age. For the rest of the class, any difficulties I had, Jessica stepped in to help, I was grateful but there was a part of me that was doubtful of her sudden change in character.

"Listen Bella, I know you are new here but there is something you should know, Mike is mine." Her calm and cool demeanor turned into a threatening one and I nodded.

"I am not interested in Mike, you can have him." She relaxed but still seemed on edge, I had just assumed that it was just some boy crush. I wouldn't be surprised if she kept a shrine of him in her closet. I definitely chose a bad time to return to Forks.

"I don't care if you are not interested in him, just keep your hands away from him." I'd only just met Mike, I wouldn't regard him as a friend as much as I would regard Angela.

"Fair enough, I will, it's not like I want to touch him." In that moment, it seemed as if our almost friendship was ruined. I was starting to think I could actually make friends and be an equal amongst the group. From yesterday and today's observation, Jessica seemed to care about two things only, getting Mike and being popular. Did she just alienate everyone that came around her path to gain those two things?

"Sorry, that was rude- it's just that...I really _really_ like him." she blushed which was alike her but I hadn't known her long enough to understand her. One second she was threatening and the next, she was regretful but calm. It made me slightly sympathize with the lack of control of emotions, the love the veela feels for their chosen is possessive not to the point of making their mate an object but not wanting anyone else to express any more than platonic feelings toward them. The possessiveness came with lack of control, almost obsessional at times.

"I understand. It's fine. Why don't you just date him?" The resigned look in her face made me feel pity for her. I was confused by her sudden switch in character. I was still wrapping my head around the fact that she was threatening less than 3 minutes ago and now, she was apologizing. I was wary of her.

"I have. We just didn't work out."

"Keep trying?" I suggested, not really sure how to tackle her situation with Mike. I was never good at relationship advise considering I was always single but I did observe Victoria's relationships and how she handled them.

"He doesn't want me."

"Well, why not move on to someone that you like and likes you back?" That was her best option. If someone doesn't like you back, you might as well just stay single or find someone worth your time that takes the time to pay attention to you and treats you with respect rather than an object to obtain to gain more popularity.

"It's not that simple." She sighed and turned to look outside thoughtfully. The rain was back, I hadn't even noticed the disappearance of the sun, the rain could have reflected what Jessica was feeling, it was dull.

"Life is never that simple." she yet again sighed and focused at the task at hand. I could only think about Rosalie and what she was doing right now and even with her absense, I wasn't irritated, I couldn't seem to feel alone but I felt longing. A tag of the heart as if a string was attached to it and urging it to follow. Did she feel what I was feeling right now?

As I left school later that afternoon, waving bye to my aquintances or friends. I wasn't sure if that's what I could class them as. Angela was the one I could rely on, if Leah trusted her then I could only assume I could as well if you add on the fact that Leah was guarded. Very guarded. The possibility of Leah getting in a relationship with someone never really came to mind, she seemed not interested in anyone but Paul. After the situation with her cousin, she closed off. Only occasionally opening up to me and Jake eventually it was just me she let me in which I couldn't understand. It wasn't like Jake would tell anyone. When I left for Phoniex, we called each other every single day, after meeting Victoria, the calls decreased and I could only assume it was because we were both busy making something of our lives. Leah had called me one evening, weeks before I managed to convince Renee to let me to live with Charlie and she explained that she had something to tell me, her voice was hoarse almost as if she had been running and crying but before she could say anything more, there was someone else in the background warning, shouting, slamming doors and I could hear her whimper over the phone. I had decided I would come to Forks not only to let Renee live her life wildly and to also look for something or should I say- someone that had kept me dreaming of sensual things but the other reason, was the phone call from Leah. She had called sometime after that but we had not spoken of it since. It was like it was forgotten to both of us.

I broke out of my thoughts as I realized I was already home though Charlie's cruiser was not present, I could also feel someone else is presense in the house. The scent was not Rosalie's nor Leah's or Jacob's. I cautiously made my way into the house, slowly descending upstairs to my room. I stopped outside the door, heart thundering and claws sharply descending. I opened the door to find Edward, sitting on my window sill.

"What do you want?" I questioned him, tense and ready to defend myself if it came to violence.

"How rude? Not even welcoming..." he gave me a self-satisfied smile when I snarled at his attempt to read into my mind, the faint ringing remained. I felt guarded.

"You broke in. I see no reason to welcome you." I growled, glaring at him in disgust.

"You left your windown open, I merely took that as an invite in." He nonchantly replied as if he had not just attempted to read my now guarded mind.

"Well then, what do you want?" His gaze found it's way to the pictures of my friends and family, I wanted to get to the point of his presense in my room, it disturbed me to the core when I thought of all the things he could have touched without my presense.

"I came here to _tell_ you to leave my sister and my family alone." his voice held malice. He wanted to protect his family. I understood that but what I didn't understand is what my relationship with Rosalie had to do with him. The details he had asked for the night before had nothing to do with him. If Rosalie wanted me to leave her alone, she would tell me straightforwardly and I would do as she wished.

"Is that what _she_ wants?" I asked not knowing what she wanted but from what her actions were like- this was most definitely not what she wanted or else she would be here telling me otherwise.

"I am part of her family and I know what is best for her and you are not." He sneered, his face contorting into one of disgust as he gazed up and down at me like I was filth.

"You didn't answer my question, is it what _she_ wants?" I ignored the look of irritation present in his features.

"What she wants and what is best for her are two different things." He replied not answering the direct question I had asked. I already knew the answer even with his denial to tell me what his sister wanted.

"What is best for her is for her to decide as she is old enough to make her own decisions."

"It's not your place to get involved."

"I am already involved whether you like it or not."

"Well, uninvolve yourself." He grabbed at my throat, slamming me to the wall with a wild ferocity in his black eyes. The action itself had caught me off guard, I would have never thought he would attack me; I soon discovered that he had both my hands pinned. He continued his assault of my mind, the ringing and pounding of my head awakening the veela inside and almost immediately came the thoughts of the curse, erupting into my brain. I willed myself to push him out, to stop thinking but that didn't stop them all. When his iron grip on my hands loosened, I clawed his face and in the same moment, his hand came to my cheek, landing with a hard crack, the pain from the blow flooded to my face. I turned to face his slightly disfigured face and as I was about to smile at the damage; he sent a sadistic smile which sent a sickening feeling to my insides, he knew.

"Stay away from her." As quickly as he said the words, he disappeared. I shut my window, although the pain throbbed to my head, I could only begin to think of my options. What were they? I sat on my bed, feeling ashamed for not physically nor mentally protectiong myself from him. I urged myselt to think of something else to drown this sickening feeling eating away at my insides like a parasitic worm. I clutched at my pillow, curling to a ball and just as the tears of shame fell, my phone began to ring, urging me to pick it up. I quickly wiped away the unshed tears building behind my eyes. I could only assume it was Angela asking me if I was still coming to La Push. I let it ring for a moment as I composed myself, I looked down at the caller ID to see that it was Renee.

"Bella! Honey, how are you? How is Forks? Have you made friends? How is your father?" The questions rushed out of my mother's lips not giving me a chance to answer the first. I sniffed as a lone tear escaped my eye.

"I'm...good mom and so is dad. How are you and Phil?"

"We are fine honey, are you sure you are okay? You sound rough. " Her concerned voice echoed through my brain just as Edward's words had. _Stay away from her. _I cleared my throat hoping to sound normal, my voice box could feel the wavering tickle at the back.

"Yeah, I'm fine mom." I lied. I did not want to explain my situation to Renee knowing she would send me back or better yet, ruin everything the Cullens had built for themselves. Just because of one member of the family, doesn't mean the rest had to suffer.

"You're lying. Bella, a mother knows these things." She sighed, disappointedly. I didn't comment, just stayed silent.

"What's wrong honey?" she was sounding even more concerned than she was before which gave me very few options. If Renee wanted to find out something about you- she would before you even knew that you were telling her.

"Nothing mom, just being a teenage girl can be tough sometimes and I'm still just trying to get adjusted." I replied, hoping to avoid the real problem.

"Aww, honey. I understand, I was in your position once." She sympathized and I felt guilty for lying to her but it was better that she didn't know or at least I thought it was. I knew it was going to bite me in the ass if she found out.

"So who is it?" I paused, nervously looking around. What was she talking about? Did she already know about Edward?

"Who is who?"

"The person that has your teenage hormones raving."

"How do you know there is someone?"

"You just told me." This always happened, I revealed something without even realizing that I had. I wanted to bury myself in a hole. How the hell does being a teenage girl suddendly lead to relationships? She just chuckled over the phone.

"So are you with the person that has upset you?" My face burned, I could still feel his hands around my neck but I shrugged the feeling away.

"No, I am not and I'd rather be on my own." That was another lie. I wanted to be with Rosalie. Renee sighed, I could just see the sad look in her eyes.

"Honey, if this is about what I said before you left then I was only saying to protect you." I definitely remembered that argument. I could remember her hiss the words out. _Forget about your chosen, you will never _ I opted for remaining silent.

"Talk to me Bella. Don't shut me out just like that." She pleaded.

"I'm not shutting you out, it's just that everything is still...raw. I'm not ready to speak about it."

"Alright. I am here if you want to talk." I sighed.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too." There was silence. I could only imagine that Renee was holding herself back from crying and a quiet sniff over the phone confirmed my suspicions.

"There is someone- someone _you_ shouldn't get excited about."  
_Someone she told you not to get excited about_, the veela hissed.

"No because I want you to be excited." The irony of it all was palpable.

"I don't know if I'm excited about it. You know- it's...I just- I don't know what is going on and I'm following blindly into obstacles. It's- it is what it is."

"And what is that?"

"Complicated."

"It shouldn't be complicated. At your age, it should be all about trying to meet the right person, loving, sharing enjoying everything. It's just that- I don't like seeing you on your own like you were in Phoniex even if you did have Victoria."

"It's okay, mom. I'm really okay."

"So tell me about this someone, is he nice to you?"

"Yes, mom. _She_ is nice to me." There was a pause over the phone. Renee was openminded about a lot of things, she didn't seem to care about the gender of people. She even tried to encourage me to date Victoria of all people. Not that Victoria was bad, I just didn't like her like that. She was someone I could be myself around and we understood each other way too much to even consider having a relationship.

"Phil says Hi and I'm glad that this girl is nice to you. You deserve it." I smiled even though I felt as if I had withheld important information. My eyes found the clock and I had to double check before I hurriedly got changed into a pair of beach shots, a tank top and flannel shirt.

"Listen mom, I have to go. Talk to you soon and tell Phil I said hi. I love you." I quickly wrote up a note to Charlie as me and Renee exchanged goodbyes, she urged me to call Victoria. I would call her another time but not yet. Shoving my phone down my pocket, I made my way out, locking the door after myself.

I pulled my bike out of the driveway and headed to the location that Eric had given me directions to. The solitude had brought back the feelings of regret and shame. I felt different somehow as though I had snapped with Edward. I never allowed full transformation of the veela inside. I had never liked violence but Edward seemed to bring out a different side to me. A sadistic side, I felt pleasure over disfiguring his face even if it was slightly and soon that was overshadowed by his invasion of my mind, the anger didn't come but shame did. The irritation caused me to increase the speed. Just because he knew didn't mean he would tell his family, he might have but he was not about to blackmail me with the information. I had only a matter of time before I told Rosalie what _I _knew of the curse. The only problem was I couldn't explain why we veela had the curse. I was not priveliged to that information. I had not joined a tribe to follow and live with and the truth about the curse was one of the most important sacred vows. Once you knew, there was no way in hell would you even talk about it unless you wanted to die. It was an unbreakable vow. It was a law to never reveal it.

I came to a halt, immediately spotting the van with Eric, Mike, Jessica, Angela and another few that I had only been introduced to briefly. I parked beside them and removed my helmet.

"Bella! You came." Mike shouted heading in my direction, I quickly got off the bike and went to Angela's side.

"Yeah, I came like I said I would." I replied absently as the group headed towards the water with surf boards.

"Hey Jess." I whispered as she joined my side, we exchanged smiles and Angela looked at us confused but still accepting that we were on speaking terms regardless of what had happened during lunch.

"Hey Bella." She replied, taking a seat next to me and Angela .

"What are you reading Ang?" She questioned, looking down at the book in Angela's lap. I smirked as Angela silently lifted the book up to eye level and it read 'Girl Who Played With Fire' There was something interesting- no desirable about Lisbeth Salander. She had that thing about her, just like Rosalie that made her intriguing, it made the curiousity build up inside at an alarming rate. We exchanged another smile before watching in silence as the other's surfed. Jessica grabbed the surf board in which I had not noticed until now. She made her way towards the raging water. Angela merely smiled at her and turned a page, attention solely on the book on her lap.

"She's really good at surfing, maybe even better than some of the guys." Angela murmured. I quietly observed the group, ignoring the dull ache of my cheek. The thought of any of the Cullens especially Edward brought me back to Rosalie. I wonder if she knew about everything to do with the curse as Edward had seen it. Her reaction. Would she feel betrayed as the brutal truth is revealed to her? What exactly had I gotten myself into? The question remained unanswered as I continued to stare at the unending waves rolling in and out. A curious thought came to mind, when Angela mentioned Leah, no-one had questioned her about who she was and yet questioned on who Jacob was. Did they know Leah was with Angela?

"Do they know?" I asked, out of curiousity turning to Angela.

"Know what?" A familiar voice asked, I turned to face Jacob and Leah. A smile grew on my face and stood, facing them before Jacob came over to hug me. I missed it. His warm, comfortable hugs, I pulled away before it could be seen as anything more than personal.

"I can definitely see that I was mis-" before Leah could finish her sarcastic comment to me, Angela had her arms wrapped her girlfriend. Lips attached. I smiled at the scene and at that moment, the others decided to join us. The surprised look on their faces told me that they didn't know that Angela was taken. A blushing Angela tried to pull out of her girlfriend's embrace but Leah didn't want to let go, she purred into Angela's neck who visibly relaxed into the taller girl's arms. Once the two had let go of each other, me, Eric, and Jacob had decided to find wood to build a beach fire leaving Leah and Angela to the questions of the rest of the group.

"That was not expected..." Eric murmured clearly still surprised but sadness lingered in his voice as he picked up a block of wood. Not knowing what to say, I put a hand on his shoulder as comfort.

"I know what you mean..." Jacob replied, looking at Eric with understanding but nevertheless, shrugging off the feeling. We made quick work of gathering fire wood then made our way back to the group. Jacob and Eric had gotten to know each other and had been acting as friends that had know each other for years. I was left to wondering off in my thoughts, though the group was welcoming, I felt isolated. Alone. Different. I buried my head on my knees as the others began passing around bottles of beer, the warming fire was built and we had sat around it. Enjoying the warmth caressing soft skin, I occasionally looked up to find Angela and Leah feeling showing off their affection for each other which made my heart clench with pain, I wanted that with Rosalie. I wanted to openly show her affection in front of my friends.

I sipped from Jacob's bottle, wanting just a little taste but as soon as the cool liquid touched my tongue; it left with a splutter. I wanted to wash my mouth out with soup. The taste was just unbearable. Jacob and Eric had laughed at my reaction which resulted in me playfully punching Eric then tackling Jacob down before he chased me around with Mike, Lauren and Jessica following; soon I found myself cornered and called a truce before they could subject me to being carried around over someone's shoulder. When things had calmed down, Mike had Jessica attached to his him, Eric, Angela, Leah and Jacob had been discussing school and the school paper and the Lauren and Taylor and a couple of other people that had arrived later had gone out for more beers, hot chocolate and marsmallows. My phone rang, the number was unfamiliar and I stood excusing myself from the group to answer.

"Hello?"

"Bella." Rosalie's voice rang, my thought immediately clogged up, I had no idea what to say to her now. There was silence from both ends, the sounds of my friends laughing in the distance.

"I want to see you." I finally whispered despite what Edward had said, I needed to see her. To spend time with her, this longing feeling was crushing me inside. Every cell in my body was screaming to be granted an audience with her.

"I know but not tonight." Disappointment dug into me, she sighed and waited.

"So when can I see you?" I questioned, hope filling inside me at the chance to see the woman I had only met two nights ago.

"I don't know. Soon." The answer was vague, I had hoped that she would at least visit my room but after the incident before, I was not sure if I wanted her there.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Depends what it is." Her voice was playful yet serious at the same time.

"Tell your _pathetic excuse _of a brother to keep out of _my_ houseespecially _my room _and _my mind_. Next time, I will _happily_ rip him to shreds and enjoy every moment of it."

"Oh so it was _you_ that marked his pretty little face?" She chided, I could feel her amusement nevertheless, her smirk.

"Who else would manage to make his face look much more attractive then it did before?" I replied back with similiar amusement. I wanted to smile in remembrance of my handy work on his face but the fact still remained that he took important information from my mind.

"Me...if I had known he went anywhere near _my_ mate." I could feel the threat and possessiveness in her voice.

"He took something from me that was not his to keep and I hope you do not stop me when I take something from his that is almost as unreplacible as what he took." I could hear her growl whether it was what I had revealed about Edward or me attacking her brother.

"I would let you tear him to pieces but unfortunately, he is still my brother therefore I would have to protect him." She regretfully elucidated, I heard a happy squeal over the phone and before I knew it. Alice was screaming 'hellos' much to my displeasure, I held the phone at arms length before the screams quietened.

"Hi Alice."

"Bella, we have to go shopping together."

"Okay?"

"Call it sistery bonding time!" She happily squealed and I smiled

"We have only known each other for two days."

"So? Live each day like your last besides- I can see you and my sister together."

"What's that meant to mean?"

"Ooops- Rose, here's the phone."

"I have to go and we will see each other soon. Edward will be taken care of." She finished, her voice sounded void of emotions, I felt _almost _guilty for jeopardizing her relationship with her sibling. Though they were not related, I could only assume they had spent many years together, unable to age as they wished; only keeping each other eternal company.

"I hope so because I miss you..." The statement was true, I did miss her. 15 hours without her company was more than enough time to miss her presense. I wondered how to go about the relationship or was it a relationships? One could only assume.

"I-I miss you too..." I smiled as I heard the words, the line went dead and I followed back to join the warmth of the hearth and the people around it. I found that in my time away, they had put Angela and Leah on the spot, asking questions of their relationship. I caught on quickly, listening intently.

"I think the whole point of being with someone is so you can talk to them and let everything else around you go-"

"But you could do that with your friends." Eric challenged, his voice sounded harsh and bitter. The tension seemed to build as he openly glared at Leah which Leah returned eagerly until Angela hissed at her girlfriend who sulked mockingly.

"It is different, the person you are with shares not only an emotional bond but a physical, could you do that with your friends?" She reasoned, that statement seemed to ease the conversation as Mike and Jacob joined in.

"You could share _that_ with your friends actually." Jacob high fived Mike and I merely smiled at the exchange knowing in their minds, only disturbing thoughts lingered. Angela whispered to Leah who shifted her gaze to my direction, she lowered her eyes then went on with a thoughtful tilt of her head after a moment or two, she shrugged and cocuned Angela, her arms lazily resting around her girlfriend. It was turned an intimate moment when Angela turned to kiss Leah. I smiled at their openly affections, their affections felt far too private to observe. My eyes found Jacob's who shifted behind me and let me rest against her chest, I allowed the warmth offered from my bestfriend, he was a more robust and rough version of Leah.

We sat by the fire, happily indulging in our thoughts. Marsmallows were passed around and burned upon open hearth, before the clock could strike midnight; everyone had said their goodbyes and we all separated with promise to meet again and all I was left with was thoughts of Rosalie. My body hummed, searching for a similiar drive that would bring me to her or her to me. _I miss you too _I smiled in the same satisfaction I could feel from inside. I wanted to free the veela inside. To beckon my chosen but I resigned to returning home.

**Author's note: **  
**Just thought I would used some of the things I learn in my AS English classes. I'm really sorry to keep you all waiting. I've been at a very deep end, call it a mid-teen crisis if that's even possible. Anyways, chapter 5 will be up this Sunday. Exams are over. Had to miss one due to having chicken pox, migraines and fatigue. **

**Zee~**


	5. Noose

**Siren**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters but it is an honour making them play.**

**I know for all you that reviewed, it seems like I have ignored you but I haven't. So thank you for reviewing and I will make sure that I reply back to ALL of your reviews. I appreciate them and I'm really sorry it took me this long.**

**Hope this will keep you satisfied until next Sunday (if I am not already dead from work and parties.)**

_Zee~_

* * *

__**Noose**

It had been three days since I had spoken to Rosalie. The weekend had just rolled in and I had declined the offer to join Angela and Jessica in Port Angeles instead I was determined to see Rosalie, the feeling of longing had grown into desperation to see her. I would visit the Cullen's manor. Today, I would tell her about myself, about the curse, about anything she wanted to know. I kept repeating the mantra in my head so the motivation wouldn't just be eaten up by the anxiety to see her. My phone began to ring and I had managed to fall out of my bed with a thud to answer it, hoping that it was Rosalie, the feeling of anticipation was replaced by mild disappointed when I saw the called ID to be Victoria. However, that could only mean something good was to come out of the conversation if she found something helpful.

"Hi V." I grumbled, rubbing my elbow to hopefully soothe the pain.

"I can only guess you just had an accident." She was amused, that much I could tell from the way she sounded over the phone.

"Yes, how do you know?"

"That's a rather ridiculous question don't you think?" She questioned, I cringed thinking back to the picture she owned of me sprawled out all over the floor. The british woman found cruel ways to torture me and I could only ignore her or try to get back at her but she was right. It was a ridiculous question. We knew each other for a little more than four years and she was extremely observant whether it was related to her being a vampire, I was not sure but she knew nearly everything there was to know about me and I knew nearly everything there was to know about her.

"I can only take your silence as an answer." She happily replied to my silence, knowing she had made me think of the one thing among many that she hadn't still let me live down.

"Fallen down the stairs yet?" She questioned, laughing as she did so. I shook my head in disappointment.

"You'll never let me live that down, will you?" I questioned back, knowing the answer to my own question.

"Nope. I use it as my entertainment since you are not around."

"So you miss me then?" I smiled also amused because I knew she would deny it.

"Hell no!" I sighed in mock disappointment.

"You know what? Fine, I miss you and your little accidental moments, they make my day."

"You only miss me because I manage to fall up and down the stairs, you'll never find talent like that." She chuckled and I followed suit.

"That's true." There was a pause and silence as if knowing that the next conversation was one we were both going to dread.

"Have you found anything on the curse?" I asked curiously even though I had not acted as such, I was desperate for answers. I spent the time with Leah at the bookstore in Port Angeles convincing her to find any book about veelas, mates and curses. She had found some but they all proved to be not helpful.

"Unfortunately, no. The information about the curses is hard to come by." The hope I had clung on to died inside, I felt hollow and cold. I wasn't sure what to do. I stood and sat back on the bed, trying hard not to allow my frustration out.

"What about the veela in the area?" I had met a few in Phoenix, it was actually Renee who had introduced us to them, it was strange seeing them leaving life as Renee was. I had seen them living in the Forests. However, I had not expected so many living as a tribe in the hot gaze of the sun.

"They are tight-lipped about the curse."

"Why?"

"Sacred Veela Laws." The laws protected everything, secret vows were to be taken, death was the price of revealing a secret that was not to be revealed to the outsiders as they liked to call any veela that had not joined a tribe.

"You know, every time I hear those words, I actually want to scream."

"I know the feeling." Victoria sympathized, I suddenly wished she was here almost as much as I wished to see my grandmother, to speak to her. To ask her what to do about everything.

"I will keep looking for information and I will visit the tribe in Lithuania before coming down to Forks."

"Thanks but I don't know what to do any more V."

"What do you mean?"

"I came to Forks hoping for a new start, I knew something wanted me here, something was calling me here and now- I feel like everything else has gone south. I don't know what is going on with me and Rosalie." I admitted truthfully, hoping that I could find comfort in my friend.

"You need to figure out what it is you want from her, talk to her and see where it goes from there. You will be able to get your new start."

"What do I tell her?"

"The truth." That ended the conversation, we exchanged goodbyes with promises to call again and she had encouraged me to keep hope with my current situation and whispered a good luck before hanging up the phone. Though the conversation had been brief, I had figured out that I had two options, one, figure things out with Victoria or two, the one I wanted to avoid, talk to Renee about what had happened and hopefully she would give it some thought and help me find out what to do.

Half an hour later, I confidently stood, staring at the reflected image on the mirror, a smile wormed its way across my lips as I thought of Rosalie. I would ask her why she left, why she hadn't come to school, not that she needed to but I was curious. There were many things I didn't understand yet and I could only hope that she explain to me. One thing that kept me curious was not just her nature but how she managed to get into my room the first night, had I unconsciously called her? I wasn't aware of it if I had. Quickly, I made my way down the stairs, Victoria had proven to be helpful when she had adviced me on certain things but she had not told me how to deal with things, a sense of disappointment left me aching. A sharp gasp broke me out of my thoughts but it had also told me that Charlie had seen me.

"You look beautiful and you tied your back." He whispered with pride, smiling at my appearance.

"Thanks dad." I returned his smile shyly, the confidence filled my insides even though I could feel the nerves building up, the fluttering feeling was more intense. I suppressed the need to run back upstairs and change when I noticed realization come to his eyes.

"What's up with the suit, where are you going?" He paused as if considering all the places I could be going, he rubbed the back of his neck and looked at me as if I was running away from home and he had just caught me at ther door.

"Are...are you going on a _date_?" He frowned, questioning me curiously. I merely smiled, shaking my head to the side.

"No. I am going to see a friend." with that he nodded and turned his attention back to the game on the screen.

"Your mother called, she said call her when you can." He said absently as I grabbed the keys off the table. I turn to face him only to see the sadness that became visible whenever he mentioned her. His eyes seemed to dull and he appeared more tired than he normally did. It was seeing that every day that made me not want to end up like him, alone whilst Renee was trying to move on with life alongside Phil. It made me sad knowing she felt the same way about him whenever he was mentioned or whenever she had time to herself. She had once told me that you could never forget your mate, no matter how far across the world you went, how many people you married, how many times you try to not think about your mate, it could never happen, it was something that stuck with you for the rest of your life. I shrugged away the feeling of self-pity and the nerves continued to overlap my feelings.

"Be back before midnight." He demanded as I made my way towards the door.

The journey to the manor gave me time to think about what I would say, the last three days should have given me time to think about how to go about the talk but Leah, Jacob, Angela and strangely Jessica had been keeping me company making sure that they distract me from thoughts of Rosalie. It was strange as I hadn't uttered a word to imply that me and Rosalie were in a relationship. Jacob was acting more affectionate than usual which had me thinking that something was going on, the more I tried to avoid him, the more he seemed to follow me like a lost puppy. I gave in and spent more time with him to at least get days off where he wasn't following me, I had tried to explain the situation to Angela who just laughed. Leah and Angela had been giving me strange looks whenever I had been spending time with Jacob and when I questioned them about it, I had gotten no reply but laughter. The veela had quietened down which was scaring me, I had thought that I was losing myself. Becoming different, I had hoped for advice off the creature inside but it only made me realize that I would just be asking myself the questions that I could even answer.

_Stay away from her..._ Edward's voice echoed in my head, I sped as unsettled anger began to build inside. The nausea was almost unbearable when I could still feel him inside my head, it felt like hands desperately clawing at your brain for answers. Bile had built up at the back of my throat, I wasn't sure whether to stop and empty my stomach or just hold it down. I sighed angrily, clenching at the handle on my precious bike. I still was stuck on ideas of how to handle everything. Angela had seen the fading bruising that even I failed to notice when I looked in the mirror and when she questioned me about it, I had shrugged her off. She didn't speak nor mention anything about it which I was grateful for.

Upon arriving at the manor, a lone figure immediately stood at the door. I took my helmet off to find Esme standing at the door in surprise and curiousity.

"It's nice to have you back here and you look stunning." She said happily pulling me into a comforting motherly embrace as she had done the first time we met.

"Thank you." I murmered into her shoulder as she pulled away. My mind immediately went blank as I had no idea what to say to her. A look of regret flashed in her eyes before she opened the door wider to allow me in.

"Bella, I've been expecting you." Alice's voice came from the stairs, we exchanged smiles as she pulled me into hug much like her mother had done and nods approvingly of my outfit. I nod towards Jasper who is still keeping extra distance.

"Come sit, Rosalie will be here any moment." I reluctantly sat next to Esme on the comfortable couch, Emmett appeared out of the kitchen to greet me before heading up the stairs. The silence among me and Esme was intense, I faced the painting I had observed the afternoon I had visited silently hoping that the pace of my beating heart slowed and judging from the intense stares from Jasper, I could tell he was having an internal battle.

"Bella?" Esme called out gently, bringing my attention to her as Alice and Jasper followed Emmett up the stairs leaving me to speak with Esme.

"Yes, Mrs Cullen." I politely reply but the formal addressing had made something that I couldn't recognize flicker in her eyes before she smiled.

"You must forgive Rosalie..." She whispered sadly, placing her hands together on her thighs. The posture was graceful and determined, her aura screamed motherly and also strong independent woman.

"What for?" I was curious and unconsciously I leaned in, she smiled sadly and replied neutrally.

"Edward." The mention of her son's name confused me, I had no idea what she was trying to say and I could not decipher it.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, staring at her as she seemed to pick the right words to explain so I could understand the meaning of what she was trying to tell me.

"Rosalie has...I asked..." The front door slammed before Esme could continue explaining to me what I had to forgive Rosalie for, I stood and turned to find Rosalie standing there and she stopped dead in her tracks to look at me, her eyes seemed to scan over me for a minute before she took a deep breath and turned back to continue looking. The feeling that hit me was heavy, my heart beat hard against my ribs, I wanted to hold her, I wanted her to hold me. I needed to touch her, to kiss her, to love her, to just be by her side yet I couldn't even approach her.

"What are you doing here?" She snarled, leaving me in a state of surprise. Her eyes narrowed as she looked from Esme back to me then back to Esme who seemed to exchanged a stern look with Rosalie who resigned. I didn't understand what was going on.

"We-we...need to talk." The confidence I had gained was slipping away, the reasonable voice in my head was warning me to just leave before everything got messed up. Before I could ruin whatever chance I thought I had.

"Where do you want to do this?" She raised her brow, waiting for my answer. It took me awhile to respond, I gaped at her, not expecting the coldness in her voice.

"Outside. Somewhere."

"So...erm, where've you been?" I murmured as she shut the door behind her, I cursed myself for sounding like an obsessive girlfriend even though I couldn't really say that was what me and Rosalie were. Rosalie lead me to the garage and in silence, sat on the hood of what I assumed was her car and patted the area beside her, motioning for me to join her but I shook my head, deciding distance would be better.

"I've been here trying to control myself."

"Oh." I didn't know what to say to that, how to reply to her answer. The conversation that could have taken place with Esme was still fresh in my mind but I had to complete what I came here for. What I had been trying to avoid knowing that the more time spent trying the ignore it, the more time that I wasted. She needed to know.

"Why would you need to control yourself?"I asked, hoping that the question didn't further agitate her.

"I just don't want to hurt you." She answered looking away from me.

"You will not hurt me." I reassured hoping that she would trust herself around me. I wrapped my arms around myself trying to find comfort as I knew that this conversation would not end well. She would not be satisfied with the information given. I wasn't satisfied either.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Something must have been visible in my features because concern crossed her features, she stood to make her way towards me but I put out my hand to stop her from coming. She halted and sat back down. I was confused, one second she is snarling at me and the next she is concerned? I thought veela or anything related were the only temperamental creatures and clearly, I was wrong.

"This- Us, that is what is wrong. I came here because I need to tell you something important." I gestured, waving my hands between both of us to show the connection between me and her. She took a step forward, I took one back. She sighed and stayed where she was, her face was blank and unreadable.

"Is this because of what happened with Edward?" I shook my head too quickly. My head was beginning to spin, I clenched and unclenched my hands together. Tell her the truth.

"No, it is related but this needs to come from me. Not from him. I can't...we can't begin what we started because-" My voice cracked, "because you will die." I whispered and I knew she heard me. I hung my head down low, I couldn't physically bring myself to look her in the eyes. I glared at the ground, clenching my fists beside me. There was eerie silence between us.

"Huh..." She laughed bitterly, "You're giving up..." The emotions were overwhelming. I looked back up at her in despair. This was all so confusing. Renee had not told me what had to come with meeting your mate. She hadn't told me that all it took was one day. One fucking day, to become completely and utterly almost obsessively attached to one woman I hardly knew. Perhaps, I was over thinking things as usual but I needed to come up with a solution.

I knew Charlie and Renee stayed together for at least 3 years. It wasn't because Forks was depressing that she left him- okay partly but it was mainly because she couldn't risk it, staying with Charlie knowing he could die at any given day in the worst possible way. Like I said, veela are temperamental creatures. I kept repeating that to myself because I knew it was significant. It was important. Things had changed since then, I however did not have three years. I didn't know how many years, months, weeks, days or hours I had to spend with her. How was I to explain that? It wasn't like I was letting everything go. I wasn't giving up. I wouldn't give up. I was going to figure this thing through. And what if you don't? What if you can't? What if? The veela asked, it's feminine voice repeating itself inside. My head was suddenly aching with all the colliding thoughts.

"I don't know..." I cut her off before she could continue without realizing that I had answered my own mental battle. "I don't know." I said firmly, looking up at her though the answer was not directed to her. Her features darkened slightly, she had a murderous look about her, her eyes were obsidian within seconds. Even in anger, she is still beautiful. The veela mocked inside, there was a time when I wished that we were separate so that I could actually have something to physically fight. You could try, I don't see how that will help you solve this situation. I surrended to feeling the despair inside knowing that the creature inside was right.

"You're not explaining what is going on." she raised her venomous voice, growling at me. I did not feel threatened, I knew she wouldn't hurt me. At least not intentionally. I trusted her not hurt me.

"A veela cannot be with their one true love. Their chosen. Mate. It just can't happen." I would have broken the Veela laws if I had the information to share. Rip open pandora's box, come what may. Victoria had told me of the Volturri; they were like pretend fairies with capes on compared to the Veela when sacred laws were broken. The Veela are terrifying. That I knew from seeing my grandmother transform alongside my mother when a veela from the tribe I met in Lithuania broke the law. I was too young to understand what was going on but the veela had abandoned the tribe to live with her mate from the outside. The breaking of sacred laws was her explaining to her mate the full details of the curse in which did not concern her but who were we to tell her mate what concerned him and what didn't? It was complicated and confusing. They died. I however, did not wish for the same fate to befall Rosalie and myself.

"You are not explaining why it is that I have to die..." Her voice was harsh, intimidating. Her footsteps towards echoed in my hard beating heart. I stayed silent, what the hell was supposed to say. How do I tell her the truth when I didn't even know what the whole truth was? I hadn't thought this through yet again despite having a week to think about things. I searched my aching brain for answers but came up short.

"We, veela are not meant to be with any other creature. We are cursed to never be with our mate only other veela. You will die simply because you are my mate and you are not a veela. The curse will continue the longer we stay near each other and then you will die." The look of her confusion urged me to go on but I couldn't say anymore than I had, it was complicated trying to explain everything else when I didn't even understand it myself.

"That's it?" It was then that I realized how close she was. My heart felt as though it had finally hit the brakes, the speeding of it began to increase. A slight ringing caused me to look around the surroundings, only Edward could do that and I was not about to let him breach my privacy for the second time.

"No, there is more..." She looked stuck between curiosity and irritation. I was hoping that we would sit down and I would explain things further. I would get the chance to see what happens. It had all been dragged out for too long and instead of feeling the relief or weight taken off my shoulders, it felt like more had been added on. I felt like I had explained nothing or revealed nothing. Before she could even form a word, another figure whom I couldn't see appeared, the scent only told me who it was but I couldn't be sure unless I saw the face.

"It's dangerous with you here, you should leave." A voice came from behind me, I recognized it to be Edward's. I looked at Rosalie as her features hardened, I was confused. She had let him get away with attacking me? I finally put the pieces together, Esme was trying to explain to me that they had not taken care of Edward in the same sense that I thought they would.

"Hold on- he attacks me and you do nothing about it?" I tried to hold the anger back, a low guttural growl escaped my lips before I could hold it back but the sound caused Rosalie to look at me strangely. The veela inside felt betrayed and I moved forward, looking at her deep, dark obsidian eyes, searching for something that told me I was wrong in accusing her of such a thing.

"He is my brother even though I _wanted_ to hurt him, I can't-"

"So let me get this right _because_ he is _your brother_, he can come into _my room, attack me_ and _force_ his way into my mind, invade my privacy and he gets a free pass?" The air around us was hostile. I felt so betrayed that my insides clenched up, something was building inside me and I could tell that if I didn't calm down, I would just explode and just burn out. My fingers were already twitching in anticipation. I forced myself not to transform, not now. I was not going to attack my mate. No, I would not attack my mate. I had to protect my mate.

"That's not what I am saying!" She desperately tried to explain, putting herself in between me and Edward.

"No Rose! That's exactly what you are saying."

"Will _you_ stop accusing _me_ and let me explain what is going on here." She firmly replied, I nodded not trusting myself to say anything.

"Rosalie, you don't owe that thing an explanation."

"What is your problem, seriously?" I turned to face Edward yet again who looked down at me as though I were beneath him. He smirked as he tried to read my mind again. His purpose was only to provoke me but it brought out the unsettled anger.

"Bella, Edward, calm down." Esme's calm voice came from the door. Her asking me to calm down was not enough, I was already burning up and the fire had already began forming in my hands, I could feel it's heat. Soon, it would become unbearable. It was getting out of control fast. This whole thing was out of control. I began to question myself, how did it all come to this?

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you to leave." Edward sneered, causing me to send a fire ball his direction which he only just managed to miss. The scratch on his face was gone but I was more than determined to give him something worse. I couldn't tolerate the pathetic creature. I had read about his pathetic nature after Jacob had told me a legend about the Quiletes. The Cold Ones they called him. As soon as Rosalie touched my cheek, the fire burnt out. I was angry and willing to let the veela have him, it was only Rosalie that stood between me and him despite her betrayal, she had managed to keep me from completing a task. The one thing I had hoped for was to not get interrupted by anyone whilst explaining to Rosalie about the curse and it seemed like Edward had a thing for ruining everything.

"Rosalie, at least control the _vile thing_." I tried to ignore the insult, I breathed in deeply to calm my racing mind. With Rosalie in front of me, I wasn't sure what to do. The veela wanted to kill him, rip out his unbeating heart and enjoy every sensation of him crying out in pain. It wanted out and that was not something I was willing to do; unleashing my inner demon or creature could only result in chaos and I could only be rational, I had to leave before things took an ever worse turn.

"Edward, shut up!" Rosalie shouted over her shoulder, keeping me from lunging for him for the second time. Esme had watched the whole thing occur, far too shocked to say anything further or do anything and as if she suddenly realized where she was, she made her way towards Edward.

"I should shut up? That _thing_ there is going to kill you if _you_ stay with_ it_." My heart seemed to slap hard against my chest before making it's way slowly down, everything seemed to sink, the nausea was back and it was accompanied by silence unlike before, it was deafening silence that left an uncomfortable edgy feeling with it. I didn't know what to say to Rosalie who had frozen. Her eyes changed back to their original green and she looked at me questionably. The silence only gave answer to her unspoken question.

"What? You _didn't_ tell her." His question was directed at me and the whole family seemed to be there. I was at the full audience yet again of the Cullens and this time, I didn't know what to say.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I just realized now that writing in first person is a lot harder that writing in second person. The repetitive use of I or She or He is quite annoying. Forgive me for the grammar, I sometimes miss things out without even realizing even after I read them over. ****This chapter is a lot short than I wanted it to be but the next will be longer, I just need to write out a hard copy then type it all down again.**

**Oh and yeah, I will make sure that we get a bit more of Bella/Rosalie action. I want Bella to actually build a strong friendship with Angela and well...Jessica, she could try and be good friends with Bella, you never know.**

**As for Rosalie protecting Edward, she already shares the brotherly/sistery bond with him, she feels conflicted at having to protect her mate and also knowing it's from her brother whom she loves unconditionally therefore it's kind of difficult for her to deal with the situation and I will try and explain that a bit more. Another thing is that even though Rosalie and Bella know that they are attracted to one another, that they are mates; until they make it official, neither can feel the full extent of their feelings. I will also try and write from Rosalie's POV.**

**As for Edward, you could say as he is just acting out as a concerned older brother. He loves Rosalie unconditionally as he does with his family, that's for sure but his actions towards Bella are just a bit borderline for just a concerned older brother...**

**So the truth is out, things are still confusing and I understand that. All will be explain (I hope) soon enough.**

**I know this should have been posted yesterday so I'll get the next chapter going as soon as I can. It's my birthday today so I'm hoping you are all having a great day and enjoying yourselves.**

**Hope you are satisfied. :D** _Zee~_


End file.
